


Even If It's Just Tonight

by nothing_but



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Lot Of Sex Toys, Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Businessman Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Five Seconds of Angst, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Nightclub Owner Louis, Nipple Play, Older Louis, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Harry, Teasing, kinda? ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By turning the suitcase around, Harry at least found out the name of the sex toy loving stranger. </p><p> <br/><em>Louis Tomlinson</em><br/><em>ltomlinson@hotmail.com</em></p><p> <br/>OR<br/>Louis and Harry happen to switch their suitcases in the airport's bathroom and it's possibly the best mistake Harry has ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesswriter/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday, my dearest love! This is my birthday present to you, so I hope that you enjoy it and have a good day today! :) I know that you told me not to gift you anything, so...? I've planning this way too long and you're way too dear to me to let you go without a little present. :3
> 
> I want to thank you, Angie ([tumblr](http://morethantonight.tumblr.com), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/works)) for helping me with this fic by betaing it for me and also just letting me talk to you about it. Thank you so much for that, you were a giant help, even if you don't think so!! :)
> 
> All the usual disclaimers apply, of course. The title was taken from One Direction's "Temporary Fix", which I thought was an appropriate song to use. ;)

Buttoning his perfectly ironed dress pants back up, Harry headed over to the sink and in a hurry turned the water on too much. Some of it splashed onto his pearly-white shirt, one sleeve of it dipping into the water as well as he made to reach for the soap.

 

While Harry cursed under his breath, he looked around in the bathroom, searching for a paper-towel-dispenser, but only finding a blow-drier.

 

“Oh fuck that“ Harry muttered, shaking his wet hands to make them dry faster, one eye on the mirror in front of him to check on his hair very quickly. He heard the bathroom door open, but didn’t pay much attention when he out of the corner of his eye saw a figure marching inside with firm steps, obviously heading for the urinals.

 

“This is the final boarding call for passenger Harry Styles booked on flight 251A to London Heathrow. Please proceed to gate nine immediately“ was what Harry was busy grasping as it could be heard through the loudspeaker.

 

“Wha-? Fuck“ Harry cursed with a glance at his watch, wasting no time to grab his suitcase, the handle slippery in his still wet hands, before he already pushed the bathroom door open, hurrying outside to run to gate nine. He looked around frantically for information on how to reach gate nine, his small suitcase hitting the side of his legs while he ran through the well-lit airport corridors, pushing through small crowds of people, firmly holding on to his suitcase to keep from losing it.

 

Sweaty and breathing heavily from the exhaustion of running, Harry was able to make it just in time before the final preparations for take-off would already start.

 

“Have a nice flight, Mr. Styles“ the flight assistant told him with a forced smile, guiding Harry to his seat. A few other passengers sent Harry angry or annoyed glares for being late and causing disruption.

 

Harry sank down into his seat by the window, which meant that he had to as politely as possible ask three already fully seated passengers to stand up to let him through. With a huff and a severely irritated glance in his direction they let him through, while the flight assistant stored Harry’s hand-luggage.

 

All during take-off and for a considerable time after this, the red colour of embarrassment wouldn’t leave Harry’s cheeks. He tried to blame his being late on his company, which was responsible for booking the cheapest flight for him they could possibly get hold of. This was what had him change to another flight so that he could go from London to Rome and back again to attend an important conference. Harry honestly couldn’t understand how the cheapest way to go home to London again was to fly Rome - Berlin - London. Apparently, however, it was.

 

After a bit, Harry finally managed to relax, leaning his head back against the headrest, trying to get rid of the constant stress of the last two days. It had been nothing but one blur of shaking hands, meeting men in suits without a single wrinkle, listening to new concepts and debating on new challenges. Now he had to catch flights on top of that.

 

Harry couldn’t wait to finally get home to his own little apartment to spend the afternoon and evening doing absolutely nothing at all before he would return to work again the next day. He wasn’t quite sure whether having most of the afternoon and the whole evening left because of being booked on his first plane for 4:12 a.m. was an advantage. Yawning, Harry tried to stretch his legs as much as possible, quickly dozing off in this uncomfortable position.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeah, Mum, I did. The flight was alright, yeah. I slept through most of it. Yes, mhm, wait a minute, Mum, I need to get my charger out of the suitcase just really quickly now“ Harry said, pushing the door to his flat shut behind him. He squeezed his phone between his ear and shoulder so that he could use both hands to open his suitcase. Not bothering to pull the zipper open completely, Harry groped for the charger he knew he had left right on top of his things, so it would be easy to grab right away.

 

“Oh really?“ Harry asked absentmindedly, obviously distracted and not paying much attention to what his Mum was talking about. He scrunched his face up in discontent, since he couldn’t seem to find his charger, rummaging about in the suitcase but only finding unfamiliar surfaces. It caused Harry to frown even more when he came to the conclusion that what he was currently fumbling with was certainly some kind of beads. But… beads? Harry couldn’t find a plausible explanation how a necklace could have found its way into his suitcase.

 

Working to arrange his phone safely between his shoulder and ear again while mumbling “mhm“ and “yes“ to his mother, who was still babbling away, Harry groped around in the still half-closed suitcase in a last attempt to find his charger. When completely unexpected vibrations sprung to life beneath his fingertips, Harry withdrew his hands with a jerk, involuntarily jumping back half in surprise and half in shock. He let out a shocked little gasp, his heartbeat quickening automatically.

 

Squinting his eyes in confusion, Harry quickly pulled the suitcase’s zipper open, wondering what it was that was still producing soft buzzing noises in his suitcase.

 

“Harry, are you there? Can you hear me?“ Anne asked, since Harry hadn’t said a word in a while now. All he was capable of doing was staring at the open suitcase in front of him, ogling its content, his brain a mess of thoughts that were completely jumbled up.

 

There was still a buzzing coming from the suitcase and there were beads in there, but…

 

“I’m sorry, I’m here, what were you just saying?“ Harry said distractedly, not able to tear his eyes away from his suitcase. No. That definitely wasn’t his suitcase. He certainly hadn’t put any of those… _things_ into it.

 

“Mum, Mum, I’m sorry, can I call you back in the evening?“ Harry interrupted his mom after a minute of his mom repeating what she had just said already. “I still need to unpack and I want to nap a bit, my first flight was at 4-something. Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Mum, bye“ Harry said into his phone before he ended the call, putting his phone on the floor next to where he was kneeling in front of what was definitely not his own suitcase. Harry was unsure what to do with what he had right in front of his face.

 

Almost every single item in the suitcase was a sex toy, or at least seemed to be to Harry, since he had never seen some of them and only assumed that those things were supposed to go… you know, in one’s arse for example.

 

In fact, Harry was a gay man and proud to say that he owned a dildo of his own. One, that is. Not several how they were now displayed right in front of him. What was inside the suitcase could much rather be considered a whole sex shop instead of a personal collection of toys one person would have a nice time with while alone on holiday or while away from their partner on a business trip. Some of the toys even were still in their original packaging, and almost all of them seemed to be pretty new.

 

Wondering how he had gotten into the possession of this specific suitcase, Harry ended the soft pulsing vibrations that were still produced by a rather small turquoise vibrator that was flecked with purple bits. After all, it didn’t look completely unlike the dildo Harry himself called his own.

 

Apart from this one vibrator he had accidentally set off while blindly searching for his charger - which was obviously nowhere to be seen - there were several other dildos and vibrators, offering a wide range of colour, size and texture. Furthermore, Harry also spied what he had thought were the beads that belonged to a necklace. He had never heard about anything like the beads he was now very carefully sliding his fingertips over, but taking an educated guess, he was pretty sure he knew where those were supposed to go into. Some toys, however, left Harry wondering, even after he had hesitantly taken them into his hands, turning them around suspiciously. He just couldn’t figure out what the purpose of some very strangely curved plugs could be or what one could want to do with a device that had several bars and apparently came with a small padlock.

 

At the bottom of the suitcase Harry found some pieces of clothing - primarily shirts and loose sweatpants - as well as a toothbrush that Harry was fairly certain was indeed a regular toothbrush and not a toy.

 

When he had quickly examined everything there was to see in the suitcase, he shut it again, taking a closer look at the suitcase overall and its design. Indeed, it was very similar to Harry’s own suitcase. However, it most definitely wasn’t _his_.

 

In that moment it hit Harry how he had managed to switch his suitcase with that of a stranger. The only reasonable option was that it had happened in the airport bathroom in Berlin, when Harry had in a terrible rush grabbed what he had thought was his suitcase. Apparently, he had mixed them up at that occasion. Now that he was thinking about it more intensely, Harry was sure that he could remember seeing two suitcases in the airport bathroom. One that was his and then, well, this other one he currently had in front of him. The one that belonged to a stranger. A stranger who apparently had bought a whole sex shop.

 

By turning the suitcase around, Harry at least found out the name of the sex toy loving stranger.

_Louis Tomlinson_

_ltomlinson@hotmail.com_

was everything the small tag that was attached to the bag told him about its owner. Sighing, Harry decided to contact the sex toy loving stranger. After all, he really wanted his own suitcase back, which the stranger hopefully had kept. Harry certainly didn’t feel like calling the airport to ask for a missing piece of hand-luggage “without name-tag, black, inconspicuous, the contents? Formal clothes, phone charger, …“

 

Rather than do that, Harry would even write an e-mail to the sex toy owner. This was exactly what Harry was set to do right away, grateful that he had thought better of taking his laptop on this business trip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis had noticed right away that it was the wrong suitcase the young man had grabbed, but when Louis had followed him, storming out of the bathroom behind him, the other man was already gone and nowhere to be seen.

 

In exchange, Louis had taken the other suitcase with him, hoping that he could find some kind of personal document or anything similar that would tell him how to contact this man that was now in the possession of the brand-new sex toys Louis had purchased just days ago. He’d quite like to get them back. It made Louis smirk as he thought about the perfectly dressed business-like man opening what he thought was his own suitcase, how his eyes probably widened in shock.

 

When Louis arrived in London, checking his e-mails while climbing in a taxi that was waiting nearby, he already had an e-mail by harry.styles@dhcompany.com waiting for him in his inbox. In the subject-field it awkwardly said “Suitcase“, making Louis grin, since he was fairly certain what he had to expect.

 

 

_Dear Mr. Tomlinson,_

_I want to express my sincere apologies for the inconvenience I caused due to the mix-up of suitcases. If you could kindly give me an address where to send your suitcase to, it would be highly appreciated. Moreover, if you happen to be in the possession of my suitcase, I’d like to ask you to send it back to the address below. If asked to, I’d be willing to pay for the sending of both suitcases._

_I’d like to apologize again and send you my kindest regards._

_Awaiting your response,_

_Harry Styles_

Well, this Harry Styles, Louis thought, obviously knew how to write a nice formal e-mail, as it suited his formal clothing, which Louis could still vaguely remember from the short impression he had gotten in the airport bathroom. Louis started typing a quick reply back from his phone, not caring much about the “sent from my iPhone“-line that would inevitably appear. Louis wasn’t a white-collar worker as Harry so obviously was, but much rather a pretty rich night club owner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry checked his e-mails after a short nap he had desperately needed, there was a new e-mail sitting in his inbox.

 

_Sure! Don’t worry about paying, I’ll pay for sending you yours back and vice versa, if that’s alright with you. I will put my address below. Since I suppose that you opened my suitcase, I hope you weren’t too shocked. I’d quite like to make up for the scare it might have given you, if you give me the chance. ;)_

_Regards,_

_Louis Tomlinson_

_Sent from my iPhone_

 

 

Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or grimace and cringe with how the e-mail mixed formal and informal standards, making it obvious that its writer was indeed fully capable of writing a perfectly formal e-mail, but was either not in the mood for it or trying to rile Harry up intentionally.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took no more than two days for Harry to receive his own suitcase, which was understandable, since the date stamp on it proclaimed that it had been sent from London. Obviously the sex toy loving Mister lived in London as well. Harry didn’t care too much about that, he was just happy to have his own suitcase back and everything inside it, with all of it exactly the way Harry had put it into it. There wasn’t a single thing missing, all of Harry’s suits that had been tailored specifically for him were right in there, his white shirts for work, his toiletries. Sighing, Harry thought about how thankful he was for the sex toy loving Mister to apparently be a decent person after all. Or maybe, he also thought slightly amused, he just had found no interest in any of Harry’s possessions, since there were no sex toys to be seen that the stranger could’ve nicked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry, d’you have a minute?“ Niall asked, pushing the door shut behind himself, which he had opened without knocking. Harry didn’t even bother to look up from his computer screen, since the only person to barge into his office like this was his co-worker Niall, with whom he was way too familiar with to insist on knocking. Niall was probably what Harry appreciated most about working in this particular office. They worked together a lot, since they were both in the same field and got along really well. Apart from that, Niall wasn’t only great to have a laugh and a pint (or five) with, he also was extremely clever and good at his job, which made being in his company while working even more valuable for Harry.

 

Harry was currently still unsuccessfully trying to trace back the company’s latest major expenses to write up a report about their dramatically rising costs. Harry hummed his reply to Niall, motioning for him to take a seat on his desk.

 

“What’s the matter?“ Harry asked, turning around in his office chair to give Niall his full attention instead of constantly returning to the screen.

 

“Look“ Niall explained with a sigh, pushing a few sheets of paper into Harry’s hands. “That’s the financial plan for the last quartile, and there’s obviously something off with it, like seriously off. Just look at those numbers, they don’t match up at _all_ “ Niall groaned. “I thought you might know since you’re working on that report. Where did all that money go?“ he added, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Here for example“ Niall explained, pointing at a particular part of the calculation. “Wait, d’you have a pen?“ Niall asked, looking over at Harry before straightforward reaching into the breast pocket of Harry’s shirt to pull the pen out, which Harry was used to constantly carrying around in there. Harry didn’t even flinch anymore.

 

“Oi, what’s that?“ Niall wanted to know, since he hadn’t only fished the pen out of the pocket, but with it a slip of paper. “Is this where you’re jotting down your notes now?“ Niall asked, turning the slip over to read what was scribbled onto it.

 

“ _You look like you could use a little fun sometime, darling. If you ever get the chance, you’re invited to stop by at the GreenLight Nightclub on Saturdays. x_ “ Niall read out loud, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry before he was even fully done.

 

“Well, well, Harry, what have you been up to lately that I don’t know of?“ Niall asked laughing, amusement quickly making him forget about the financial ambiguities that had been bothering him.

 

“I don’t know what that is“ Harry was quick to deny having anything to do with the little note. “I don’t even know how that got into my pocket“ he added a bit too fast to be believable. Furthermore, the blush that had crept upon his cheeks was doing enough to betray Harry’s words. “I swear I don’t know this dubious club.“

 

“So you obviously haven’t taken the invitation of mystery-stranger yet, I see“ Niall laughed with a smirk. “Well, it’s Saturday in two days, I think I won’t ask about your plans for the weekend this time…“

 

“I told you I don’t know this club or this person…“ Harry argued, snatching the little slip out of Niall’s fingers.

 

“… but you’re going to?“ Niall laughed, finishing Harry’s sentence, which he had ended with a gesture indicating resignation.

 

“Niall, there is literally no reason for me to go there? Why should I?“ Harry tried again.

 

“Well, you’ve got an invitation, mate“ Niall smirked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finding himself on his couch on Friday evening again, as he had done countless weeks before already, made Harry question his life choices once more. Sure, he loved his job, even though it left him tired and exhausted most days, but maybe he should really consider working on his social life a tiny bit. On the other hand, he had Niall, who wasn’t only his co-worker, but also closest friend, and then there were also his mom and sister, who were always happy to chat and catch up with whatever Harry was doing. Harry didn’t really feel like he needed anyone else in his life; he was fine the way it was.

He certainly didn’t feel the need to meet dubious sex toy loving strangers in random clubs. He for sure hadn’t reached that level of desperation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, I’m here to pick up some clothes I had here for cleaning“ Harry told the lady that came rushing towards the front of the dry-cleaner’s shop when she heard someone entering. “Styles is the name“ he added with a smile, although he was pretty sure the lady knew him already either way, since she was already walking towards the back of the shop again to fetch Harry’s formal clothes.

 

“Mr. Styles, there was something in your dress pants’ pocket, I made sure to keep it for you in case it’s important“ the lady told him, handing Harry not only his suit jackets and dress pants, but also a little slip of paper that Harry couldn’t remember putting there.

 

Harry thanked her, taking the piece of paper along with his clothes, while pulling his wallet out of his pocket. When he waited for his change, Harry unfolded the slightly crumpled paper, smoothing it out. 

 

_Obviously, businessmen need more than one invitation… This week maybe? Don’t you think you could maybe use some fun to loosen those tense muscles of yours, darling? x_

Harry of course knew who this message was from and crumpled it in his palm immediately, irritated. It wasn’t possible that the dubious stranger had somehow slipped it in his pocket at the dry-cleaner’s, was it? It probably had been there all the time since he had gotten his suitcase back, Harry just obviously hadn’t noticed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I totally forgot to ask…“ Niall said out of the blue when he was sitting in the company’s cafeteria together with Harry, shoveling spaghetti from today’s offer into himself. “…what it was like at your nightclub last Saturday? Did you get to meet your invitation-sender?“

 

“Niall, I told you…“ Harry began to explain, dabbing at his mouth with a serviette, but stopped his attempt to explain halfway, throwing the serviette down onto the ratty plastic table, next to his plate. Generally, as Harry had commented on enough times, their cafeteria looked more like one that might belong to a school than one for a huge company, what with their bad food and wobbly plastic tables.

 

“So this week then?“ Niall teased. “You really should go out sometime, I’m telling you, just for a pint or two at least. But I guess that isn’t an option when you’ve got an invitation to a fancy nightclub… Is it a fancy one, though?“

 

“I don’t _know_ , Niall and I also don’t _care_ “ Harry groaned in frustration, knowing that Niall wasn’t going to let this subject drop anytime soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think he’ll turn up this Saturday?“ Louis asked Zayn casually, taking a sip of his tea.

 

“Honestly, what’s the matter with you, Louis?“ Zayn returned the question. “What’s got you so obsessed with some stupid businessman that took your damn suitcase? I’d be glad if he _didn’t_ appear at the club. Don’t you think he’d be a terrible bore?“

 

“I’m not _obsessed_ with him“ Louis replied. “But do I need to remind you of my vast knowledge of human nature? I’m just going to say that I’ve got a feeling about that boy. He’s not as boring as he seems“ Louis added, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

 

Zayn just snorted, as always when Louis brought up what he liked to call his “vast knowledge of human nature“.

 

“Just go on I guess and don’t complain to me later, mate“ Zayn said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry turned around in front of the mirror, looking at himself closely from every side, contemplating whether to stick to his first choice of clothes or whether to try something else at least for comparison. Harry knew that he was good-looking and he loved every opportunity he got to wear something else than his professional shirts, suits and dress pants. Harry didn’t mind formal clothes, they just didn’t leave him that much space to express himself as he loved to do. However, on the other hand, he wasn’t going for anything too flashy now, so he wondered whether his black sheer shirt would already be considered inappropriate.

 

He wasn’t aiming to impress, he also wasn’t looking for a random hook up, and he also didn’t want to draw too much attention on himself, but he just wanted to look pretty for himself, so Harry decided to stick to the sheer shirt he had selected and the tight black trousers he liked so much.

 

He decided he was good to go. If this was what it took to shut Niall down, he could very well deal with it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was about an hour later that Harry found himself already leaning against the bar of club GreenLight with his first drink being pushed into his hands by a friendly, flirty stranger. Harry didn’t dislike the attention, he never had, he actually liked the hungry glances that were shot in his direction when he delicately wrapped his pink lips around his drinking straw, sipping his colourful drink slowly, his big round eyes focused on the person he was talking to, nodding with the straw still between his lips, pulling off only to sweep his tongue over his already shiny lips.

 

He had almost forgotten how much he loved knowing that he was _desired_ , that he could easily charm and seduce people if he only wanted to.

 

“What’s your name, pretty?“ the other man asked Harry, getting a bit closer already, causing Harry to giggle a little, not only because of being called pretty, but also because he was starting to feel the little bit of alcohol he had had, since he wasn’t much used to drinking.

 

“I’m Harry“ he wanted to introduce himself, but only got halfway through his sentence, before another man pushed next to the guy Harry was currently talking to.

 

“It’s you, isn’t it? Harry Styles?“ the man asked straight away, making the other man back away a little by pushing himself in the foreground.

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s me“ Harry replied, a bit baffled before realization hit him step by step. He didn’t know this man, so there was only this one explanation why this stranger could know his name.

 

“I knew you’d come“ he smirked. “Got my messages and invitation, yeah?“

 

Harry nodded shyly, because fuck, if that was the sex toy loving stranger, he wasn’t anything like Harry had imagined him to be. He didn’t seem to be some sleazy freak, but much rather an amazingly handsome older man that was easily dominating the space he took up around him and Harry was, well yeah, he could be described as mesmerized by him immediately.

 

“Louis Tomlinson is who I am, owner of this club, but I bet you knew that already“ Louis said, holding his hand out to Harry, their handshake feeling like nothing Harry was used to. It wasn’t the usual cool obligatory contact, but somehow with Louis it already felt like a promise of more that left Harry tingling and craving whatever it was that Louis had to offer.

 

The other guy tried to get back to Harry for a bit, while Louis was already engaged in light conversation with Harry, making it obvious with his gestures and his subtle flirting that the other man was to shove off. After a while he gave in, grumbling a bit and scowling at Louis, since he had taken Harry away from him.

 

“How old are you actually, love?“ Louis asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Harry couldn’t help but notice the well-visible scruff on the man’s chin as more light fell onto it. “You look so young, but you’re already a proper businessman, aren’t you, love?“

 

“I’m 23“ Harry answered, a slight smile constantly on his lips. “Finished school and all in record time, got an amazing intern position…“ Harry explained his luck, shrugging his achievements off as if they were nothing.

 

“Such a clever one, I see“ Louis answered cheekily. “While you’re all professional in your suits, I’m just here running a nightclub and a sex mansion“ he added when Harry asked what it was that he was doing. Louis had pulled them into a quieter area of his club, getting them away from the loud music and the crowded parts of the club.

 

“A sex mansion?“ Harry repeated incredulously, pulling his eyebrows up, his eyes going wide. “What exactly am I supposed to imagine when you say that?“

 

“Oh, well, it’s a place for people to go when they just want to have a plain bit of sex, but also when they have something kinkier in mind. It’s a mansion basically made up of pretty boys and girls and generally people who love sex. On top of that there’s also a heap of sex toys“ Louis explained.

 

“So that’s why your suitcase…?“ Harry made the connection.

 

“Exactly“ Louis agreed, laughing when Harry ended his sentence with a cheeky giggle that left Louis wondering how this incredibly gorgeous and funny boy could possibly be considered a bore. “Berlin is a great place to buy new toys, I’ve come to found out.“

 

“I’d love to see that mansion sometime“ Harry said seductively, the tip of his tongue pushing out between his lips while the inevitable blush settled on his cheeks.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, baby, if you want to, you’ll get to see it“ Louis flirted back, taking one of Harry’s hands in his, inching closer to the younger boy.

 

Harry responded with a tiny giggle, pulling Louis’ hand up with his own to hide his face in them, which was still hot with his blush. Louis found it strangely hot but also endearing how Harry giggled into his hands, positively burying his face in them for a moment.

 

“I’d love it“ Harry hotly whispered into Louis’ ear, leaning over, completely in Louis’ personal space now with his body pressing against Louis’ shoulder and his breath tingling on Louis’ face.

 

“Yeah?“ Louis teased. “You’d go to a sex mansion together with an older suspicious man, who owns a suitcase full of sex toys?“

 

Harry nodded instantly, eager to let Louis know that he was indeed very interested. His previous plan not to hook up with anyone was already out of the window by long. “Like older men“ Harry mumbled, his mouth close to Louis’ ear, now full-on pressing his chest into Louis’ side without holding back, one of his hands going to slide down Louis’ chest, searching for something to grab hold on there.

 

“So eager, baby“ Louis said, partly with a smirk on his lips and partly just amazed with the boy that was already clinging to him desperately. Louis lifted Harry’s chin up carefully to fully look him in the eye. “You like being eager, baby? Like pleasing and being good?“

 

“Yes, yes, love it“ Harry answered immediately, not thinking about it much. He knew that he’d be more than willing to do what Louis might ask him to, he knew that he enjoyed being ordered around a little.

 

“So pretty, so perfect“ Louis mumbled mindlessly, more to himself than for Harry to hear, tucking a strand of Harry’s luscious curly hair back behind his ear. He couldn’t possibly wrap his head around the fact that he had a gorgeous young man that was six years younger than himself clinging to him. On top of that, this young man was basically mouthing at his neck already, telling him without hesitation that he was keen on being told what to do.

 

“D’you want me to already take you back to the mansion or would you still like to stay a bit, baby?“ Louis asked, noticing how Harry was slowly turning hard just from their talking and flirting and from how he was insistently pressing his body to Louis’.

 

“To the mansion, please, please“ Harry begged, a bit of desperation showing already as he whispered into the skin on Louis’ neck where he was clinging to the older man.

 

“Alright, baby, alright“ Louis soothed Harry, laughing lightly. “It’s just around the block, you’re gonna be good, yeah?“

 

Harry nodded sincerely, letting himself be led out of the nightclub by Louis, who had one hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other on Harry’s hip possessively. Harry loved how Louis so obviously claimed him as _his_ but also reassured him with his touches and made sure he knew where to go.

 

“Yeah, want it“ Harry answered, fitting himself further into Louis’ side while walking next to him.

 

“What do you want me to do to you, hm?“ Louis wanted to know, not getting much more out of Harry than a little sound that could probably be described best as a whimper. A fucking _whimper_ , Louis thought, shaking his head. He wasn’t doing anything to Harry at all, just talking to him, and that alone had him making such noises, allowing Louis a little taste of how responsive he would probably be. Louis couldn’t grasp how lucky he was to be taking this boy home that seemed to be absolutely perfect for him.

 

“What do you like inside you, baby? What do you want to be fucked with?“ Louis kept on asking, causing Harry to nuzzle his face into Louis’ shoulder without giving an answer. “What do you like best, baby? Fingers? Cock? Maybe a vibe or a dildo?“ Louis asked the young man who was letting out desperate noises in anticipation just while listening to Louis’ words.

 

“I want it _all_ “ Harry admitted very quietly, glad that it was pretty dark on the street so Louis couldn’t see his furious blush.

 

“Yeah? Want me to try it all on you, baby?“ Louis replied, his mind wandering off to absolutely beautiful images of this man all spread out for him, his whimpers getting drowned out by the soft buzz of a vibrator inside his hole.

 

Harry nodded in reply, the motion accompanied by a soft “yes“ that left his lips.

 

“We’re here, love. Look, that’s what I call my mansion“ Louis told Harry after only a few more minutes of walking, stopping both of them to look at the building, while Louis was distractedly rubbing random patterns into Harry’s back.

 

Harry looked at the building in front of them, which couldn’t really be described as a real mansion, but also not as a plain, common house. It stood out a bit in the row of buildings, but not incredibly much so, since it was still ordinary enough to not give away what was happening inside of it already at the first glance. Some of the windows were lit, but all of those had their blinds firmly shut, only a bit of light shining through, vague silhouettes visible behind one window.

 

“I like it“ Harry announced, leaning into Louis’ side once again. “It’s not too flashy, but it’s rather kinda… neat? I don’t know how to describe it, but it just doesn’t look like a shabby, dubious hole I guess“ Harry shrugged with a wink, drawing back a bit to look at Louis.

 

Louis snorted, before he started laughing huskily. “Did you expect me to take you to some old ratty shed? This is first-quality, baby. The best you’ll find in all of London, probably, if I may say so“ he added not entirely without pride. “Shall we go in then?“

 

“Yes, please“ Harry agreed.

 

“Let me just grab a room key and then we’re good to go, yeah?“ Louis said, explaining why he left Harry alone in the small entrance hall for a minute.

 

Louis grabbed a key from the board where all of the ones that were not currently used were hanging, glad for once that his employee was nowhere to be seen. He for sure would have gotten a few surprised glances and eyebrows raised in curiosity directed at him, since it had been quite a while since he had last been in need of a room key. It had been a while since someone got Louis so interested that he wanted more with them than a quick fuck in the club’s bathroom.

 

It had been a while since Louis had last found someone who apparently was so perfect for his needs, someone who apparently wanted exactly what Louis was willing to give.

 

“Let’s go then, love, yeah?“ Louis asked, extending his hand for Harry to take, which the younger man did immediately, anticipation and curiosity hitting him again.

 

“Do you still feel the alcohol, love? Do you still feel a bit tipsy?“ Louis made sure when he unlocked the door to what would be their room for the night, holding it open for Harry to enter first.

 

“No“ Harry answered, shaking his head. “That was _ages_ ago and I didn’t even have one full drink, since _someone_ wouldn’t let me.“

 

“Hey now“ Louis joked back, playfully slapping Harry’s shoulder. “This _someone_ cares about consent and nothing would happen now if you were drunk or even just tipsy.“

 

“Okay, yeah, I understand that“ Harry nodded. “That’s only reasonable.“

 

“So first, Harry, we need to go through a few rules, since it’s your first time here“ Louis went on, sitting down on the side of the spacious bed-like construct and patting the spot next to him to sign for Harry to do the same.

 

Harry’s eyes widened slightly when he heard that. _Rules_. He pushed a curl of his hair out of face, fully focused on Louis and eager to hear what those rules would be.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that“ Louis laughed. “I was thinking about safety rules, actually“ he added. “However, we can definitely have other rules for you, too, if that’s something you like“ he added as an afterthought, his mischievous grin widening when Harry responded with a nod and a breathy _yes_.

 

“So, I don’t suppose that anything really intense will be happening, but it’s house rules to always have a safeword. We usually tend to go with the colour system, do you know about that, baby?“

 

Harry tilted his head, taking a second to think. “I think I’ve heard about it, but can we still go over it?“

 

“Sure, baby, that’s good“ Louis agreed, tangling his fingers in the tips of Harry’s hair, carding through it softly in an attempt to help the younger man relax again. “ _Green_ means keep going, it’s good, _yellow_ means slow down or talk first and _red_ means stop immediately. I’ll ask for your colour, but I also want you to tell me anytime if your colour is yellow or red, okay, love? Not just when I ask for it, but just tell me what you feel so I can make this good, yeah?“

 

Harry nodded eagerly, processing the information, but simultaneously relaxing into Louis’ soothing touch. Louis would take good care of him.

 

“Want you to have a good time, baby, so what do you want? What do you want me to do with you?“ Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, causing a shiver to run down Harry’s spine. He wanted so much that he found himself unable to even voice his want and need properly.

 

“I want“ Harry started. “Want you to take care of me, tell me what to do a bit?“ Harry said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

 

“Good, I’ve got you, baby“ Louis said, stroking through Harry’s hair one last time. “How about you get undressed to start with and wait for me here? I’m gonna get some toys for us, hm? How’s that sound?“

 

“Good, yes, yeah“ Harry agreed, his hands flying to his crotch to work off his tight trousers immediately.

 

“Lie back, baby, on your back, gonna open you up with my fingers first, yeah?“ Louis asked, setting a few things down on the small bedside table.

 

“Yes please“ Harry breathed, making himself comfortable, while he watched Louis pour lube on his fingers, trying to warm it up in his hands a bit.

 

“So pretty, gorgeous baby“ Louis mumbled while spreading Harry’s arse cheeks after having put a pillow under Harry’s hips. He rubbed his slicked up fingers all over Harry’s hole, spreading the lube around but also teasing Harry with this.

 

“Please, _in_ “ Harry whined when Louis didn’t do anything more than dip his finger inside, not even beginning to stretch Harry’s rim properly.

 

“So eager that you’re almost greedy, aren’t you?“ Louis asked, moving his fingers away from Harry’s hole completely, fondling his balls for a minute, which had Harry letting out an annoyed little gasp and a louder whine than before.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Gonna be good, so good for you“ Harry promised, his cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of being called greedy but also with obvious arousal. It had been so long since he had been properly touched, since he had had someone else’s hands all over himself and _God_ , how Harry had missed it. Until now, he hadn’t realized that he was missing and craving it so much at the same time.

 

“Very good, baby, yeah“ Louis agreed, finally pushing his index finger into Harry’s hole, earning a grateful sigh from Harry. It felt so good to Harry, finally being filled again, even if just with a single finger, it felt so perfect finally having his hole stretched out again.

 

“Please, more, can take more“ Harry whispered shyly, careful to avoid sounding greedy. He wanted to be good, no, _perfect_ for the older man who was continually murmuring praise at him, letting Harry know that he was doing a good job.

 

Louis nodded, fucking his single finger in and out of Harry’s hole a few more times, twisting it and dragging it more slowly over the tight ring of muscle near his rim to help Harry loosen up, which was working beautifully. Once more, Louis simply had to admire how willing this young man was to let go, to give himself over to the other who he knew would take good care of him. Louis was not one to disappoint.

 

In very little time he had worked Harry up to take three of his fingers easily enough, the younger boy panting shallowly already and his body heated with arousal and desire. Harry’s cock lay thick and heavy on his stomach, the first droplets of pre-come already sliding down onto his tummy to paint the huge butterfly’s wings he had tattooed onto this spot.

 

It had gotten Louis staring hard when Harry had undressed, a litter of tattoos appearing on the man’s milky skin, a huge _butterfly_ on his stomach and no, Louis just plainly couldn’t believe it. The man Louis had brought back to his mansion was an at least slightly submissive, incredibly fit businessman who had tattoos covering his skin and who was now begging Louis to go harder, to fill him up more and to just simply give him more, more, more. Louis still couldn’t believe his luck.

 

“I’ve got you, princess, I’ll take care of it, yeah, d’you hear me?“ Louis interrupted Harry’s incoherent begging. Harry had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened, looking so utterly at Louis’ mercy just like that. Louis wondered for a moment what a bit of bondage gear or a blindfold would be able to do to his boy.

 

“Yes, yes please, Lou, Daddy“ was what spilled from Harry’s lips in a frenzy at the expectation of being given more, of being fucked properly.

 

Harry didn’t even flinch or stutter when his currently slow-working brain registered his own words, because it seemed so natural to him in that moment to refer to the person filling his needs as his Daddy. Before he even had the chance to add to what he had already said, Louis commented on it first. “I’m your Daddy, my baby, yeah? Is that so? Need your Daddy to help you get what you need?“

 

Harry couldn’t even answer, all he could do was hope that Louis understood when he nodded desperately, his lips parted but no sound coming through.

 

“Daddy would like to fuck you with a vibrator, baby. What’s your colour for that?“ Louis questioned Harry, sweeping the fingers of his left hand that were less smeared with lube through Harry’s hair, which was already slightly sweaty and clung to his forehead.

 

“Green, so _green_ “ Harry sighed, smiling with his eyes still closed due to the little gesture of affection from Louis’ side.

 

“Good, princess. You’re being such a good little boy, your Daddy loves it so much“ Louis praised Harry continually while he lubed up the vibrator he had previously selected for Harry and put a condom on it. It was one of Louis’ favourites, not too thick, but still a very beautiful stretch to see someone accommodate to. Apart from that, it also wasn’t specifically long, but rather was its special feature the strangely curved tip, which, if held at the right angle, was made to vibrate exactly against the prostate.

 

However, Harry apparently didn’t know why it could be formed exactly the way it was. “Looks funny“ he giggled when he opened his eyes just a little crack to peek at what Louis was doing. “Looks like one I saw in your suitcase.“

 

“You’re gonna love it, princess“ Louis reassured him, already teasing the toy against Harry’s rim and smirking when a gasp escaped Harry’s lips when Louis pressed the first inch inside.

 

“O-okay“ Harry replied shakily when he already felt the toy being nudged inside of himself, however not vibrating yet.

 

“Does it fit nicely, baby? Is it filling you up just right?“ Louis asked, pushing a bit more of the toy into Harry’s hole which was swallowing it up almost greedily.

 

“Y-yes, so good“ Harry croaked, having to clear his voice before he could speak clearly. “Love it so much, Daddy.“

 

Louis just hummed contently, before he let the last bit of the pink vibrator disappear in Harry’s hole, only the base sticking out anymore. When Harry immediately responded with a broken cry, it showed Louis quite clearly that he had gotten the angle right. He pulled the toy out again just one inch, not wanting to make already the first sensation too strong for Harry, who was already trying to catch his breath, panting a bit and with shaky hands pushing at the hair falling into his face.

 

“Please, again, do that again“ Harry begged, his widened eyes with their dilated pupils fixated on Louis, nodding his head frantically to urge Louis more.

 

“Makes my baby feel good, yeah?“ Louis agreed, pressing all of the vibrator into Harry again, only a bit harder this time.

 

“Yes, yes, _yes_ “ Harry replied loudly, his sounds rather resembling shouts than begging now due to his frustrated need for more. “More, Daddy, give me more, please.“

 

Louis obliged happily and started to thrust the toy in and out consistently, an ongoing stream of _yes_ and _please_ being his reward, along with all kinds of whines, sighs and gasps. Louis loved how responsive and vocal Harry really was, way more than he had suspected. Even twisting the vibrator a little bit had Harry going almost crazy with his needy whines.

 

“Such lovely noises, so pretty“ Louis voiced his thoughts, rubbing Harry’s thigh with one hand.

 

Harry only nodded as a reply, his cheeks flushed just like before and his cock lying on his tummy, blurting out pre-come with almost every single one of Louis’ harder thrusts that he was alternating with shallow ones, which didn’t reach Harry’s prostate and only left him whining.

 

“I’m gonna turn it on now, princess, alright?“ Louis made sure, his finger already hovering over the little switch at the base.

 

“Yes, ’m ready“ was all that Harry said, sneaking one of hands to his cock, which was begging for attention, pink and thoroughly wet at the tip. However, Louis caught him, batting his hand away immediately and pinning it to the sheets next to Harry impulsively.

 

“Don’t“ Louis instructed in a harsh tone, not letting go of Harry’s wrist. “Want you to come just from the vibrator buzzing against your prostate so much it almost hurts, baby“ he added more softly, pressing a few kisses to the insides of Harry’s thighs, wherever he could find skin to kiss, actually. Certainly, this wasn’t very professional, kissing someone he had taken to the mansion, but apparently, these rules didn’t apply for Harry. Louis just needed to reassure this boy, he just _had to_. Louis couldn’t have cared less about rules of professionalism right now, he only wanted this experience to be amazing for both of them.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna be good“ Harry promised, but Louis didn’t take away the hand with which he was pressing Harry’s down, flicking the vibrator on with the other and receiving an immediate sob from Harry. The intense stimulation had him crying within only a minute of Louis moving the toy in and out gently, buzzing on the slowest setting, torturously slow even.

 

“So much, Daddy“ Harry sobbed, using the hand Louis wasn’t still pinning to the bed to wipe at a few tears that had escaped his eyes.

 

“Is it too much, baby? What’s your colour?“ Louis replied with a question from his side, sliding the vibrator in and out without touching Harry’s prostate.

 

“No, no, green, Daddy. All green“ Harry babbled mindlessly, biting his lip and wiping at his eyes again.

 

“Feels almost too good, right?“ Louis asked, twisting the toy towards Harry’s prostate again, Harry’s nod getting interrupted by a loud moan.

 

“Can I - can I“ Harry mumbled almost shyly, his words fading into a sigh when Louis pulled at the vibrator again. “Can I - need to come, Daddy“ Harry finally got his words out.

 

“Go on, gorgeous, come for Daddy“ Louis encouraged Harry, putting the vibrator right onto Harry’s prostate once more, his mind still swimming with Harry’s words. This boy that was spread out right underneath him, he had asked for permission to come, fucking _permission_. Louis couldn’t believe it, and Lord, if that wasn’t hot.

 

Harry came with a cry and a sob, shaking all over and spurting his come onto his own belly, covering the butterfly’s wings in white. It took Louis a while to understand the constant stream of mumbled words coming out of Harry’s mouth, but when he found out, he almost lost his mind over it. What Harry, fucked-out and still shaking slightly, cheeks pink, eyes closed and cock going limp on his stomach, was letting out was a seemingly never-ending chain of _thank you_ ’s to Louis.

 

“So perfect, love, you did so so well“ Louis reassured Harry, removing the vibrator and turning it off before leaning forward over Harry’s body to cradle Harry’s reddened cheeks in his hands, thumbing over the soft skin gently. “My best boy, love, you were my best one“ he praised the younger man, only being able to stop himself shortly before actually kissing Harry. No. He couldn’t. He really couldn’t. Louis had never kissed anyone he had brought back to the mansion. No. It was just the vulnerable state Harry was currently in that was doing things to him.

 

“Thank you“ Harry murmured once more, this time more clearly and better understandable, opening his eyes and grasping Louis’ hands, which were still at his face, with his own.

 

When he went to sit between Harry’s legs again, letting go of Harry’s face, Louis’ still hard cock brushed against Harry’s stomach. Louis suppressed a sigh, because he didn’t want Harry to think that he still had to get him off. He could very well deal with it himself, he had just been too busy with making their sex perfect for Harry that he hadn’t taken care of his own erection yet. Apart from that, he didn’t stand a single chance of it going down by itself, what with a gorgeous pliant naked man right in front of him, who was looking up at him with dreamy eyes.

 

“Wait, did you… you didn’t get to come, did you?“ Harry caught on nevertheless, immediately looking wide awake again.

 

“Don’t worry, love, you don’t have to get me off, you did so well already“ Louis refused, restraining Harry with a hand on the other man’s chest, since Harry already made to get up from where he was leaning against a heap of pillows.

 

“But I want to“ Harry objected with a pretty little pout, looking like a child that was denied the promised sweets. His cheeks were already tinting with red again and he went from sleepy to wide awake in a few second’s time, but Louis still hesitated.

 

“Please, just let me suck you off or something“ Harry suggested, straining against Louis’ grip and hungrily eyeing Louis’ cock, which was curving up towards his belly, almost painfully hard at that point. “Please let me“ Harry repeated, pulling out all the stops by making desperate grabby hands at Louis, a silent begging to let Harry touch him.

 

“Baby, you’re so tired already, I don’t think it’d be a good idea to exhaust you even more“ Louis tried to reason with Harry, but at the same time also tried to make himself resist Harry and his tempting offer.

 

Louis could see it on Harry’s face; he could literally see the idea passing his brain. “What is it? What have you found in that dirty mind of yours?“ Louis teased, curious to know what was going on in Harry’s mind.

 

“I won’t even do anything“ Harry explained, his mischievous grin and his reddening cheeks letting Louis know that there was more to it. Louis just cocked his eyebrow, urging Harry with this to go on and spit it out.

 

“I’ll just lie back again and you can fuck my mouth“ Harry answered curtly, sweeping his little pink tongue over his plump lips while he was waiting for a reply from Louis, who was just staring at Harry. Louis wondered whether Harry knew just how enticing he was, how hard to resist he made it for Louis. Did he know what it did to Louis when he shamelessly showed off his unnaturally pink lips that looked to Louis like they were made to envelop a cock? Louis’ own one, preferably.

 

“Love, I’m afraid I’ll go too hard and rough on you“ Louis told Harry about his worries, fitting his hands into the soft curve of Harry’s sides, still sitting between the younger man’s spread legs. “I can’t do that to you now.“

 

And wow, okay. After this was already said, Louis began to question himself. When had he ever been afraid to go rough on someone? When had he ever been so concerned about pushing someone’s limits a bit too far? Harry knew his safeword and they would surely use additional safety measures, so there were no reasonable objections if Harry really wanted this as much as he so obviously did, right?

 

Louis shook his head to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts. It was so simple. Harry wanted this, he himself wanted this, so what was there to worry about? It probably really was getting incredibly late and Louis could slowly feel the effects on his brain.

 

“Louis?“ Harry said, pulling the other man out of his thoughts. “I - you know, I like it, like… I like it a little bit rough?“ Harry admitted, the colour on his cheeks intensifying and his voice going quiet, as if he were telling Louis a secret that he was shy to let people know. “Also the - the vibrator almost hurt a little after a while because it was just so much, but I - I loved it?“ Harry added, ending his explanation as if it had been a question.

 

“That’s just… that’s so hot“ Louis replied after he had taken a little time to collect his thoughts again. He had to correct his statement from earlier. This young man wasn’t perfect, he was an absolute _treasure_.

 

“Is that a yes?“ Harry asked eagerly, a tiny grin visible on his lips.

 

“Harry Styles, do you want to be the death of me?“ Louis joked, jumping up from the bed to get something he had never thought he could possibly need this night.

 

“Listen up, Harry“ he said when he knelt back down on the bed, propping Harry up with yet another pillow that he pushed behind the younger man’s back. “This“ he explained, holding up what seemed to be a rubber ball. “is the safeword ball, as I call it. We need another safeword, a non-verbal one, so while I fuck your mouth, you’re gonna hold this ball in your hand and just squeeze it whenever your colour changes to yellow or red. Here, try it out“ Louis said, handing the ball that was a soft-blue colour to Harry. “Don’t be startled though, it has to be loud.“

 

Harry accepted the ball from Louis and squeezed it tentatively, the little pressure he was giving it already making the ball squeak rather loudly. “Okay, good“ Harry nodded and smiled up at Louis, however, Louis didn’t miss the little worried frown on Harry’s forehead.

 

“It’s just a precaution, baby. I definitely won’t go too hard on you, but don’t be scared to make use of the ball if you need it, alright?“ Louis tried to soothe Harry, running one of his thumbs over the frown on Harry’s forehead, making it fade slowly.

 

“Yeah, I’m not, like, I’m not worried that you’ll hurt me or be too harsh, Louis“ he explained, capturing Louis’ hands with his own. “I’m more afraid that you’ll think I’m, erm, weird for liking it that way, maybe?“ Harry said shyly, biting his lip again when he waited for Louis to reply, the blush on his cheeks furious now.

 

“Love, no, no. You’re perfectly fine! You’re perfect for me that way!“ Louis reassured Harry, who let out an audible sigh, followed by a quiet “thanks“, relaxing back into the pillows visibly.

 

“Can we start now?“ Harry asked eagerly after a heartbeat.

 

“Sure“ Louis agreed, having to try hard to pretend that he wasn’t heavily affected by Harry, as he made Harry slide down further on all of his pillows. Louis himself went to position himself so that he was kneeling, his cock right in front of Harry’s mouth.

 

Louis couldn’t suppress a moan when Harry finally wrapped his hand around his neglected cock, encircling the hard length with his long fingers. It left him tingling when Harry pushed his head forward, licking all over the head and gathering the little bit of pre-come.

 

After having done that, he started to suckle lazily at the very tip, wetting Louis’ cock with his hot mouth, but not giving him even hardly enough friction. Louis tried hard not to thrust into Harry’s mouth to force him to take more of his length since Harry apparently wasn’t going to do it on his own accord. He had his fists clenched, keeping them at his sides, to restrain himself for a bit more, but after a while, he just didn’t find it in himself anymore. He just _had_ to have more of that tight wet heat and the friction that came with it. Harry was simply driving him crazy with his teasing behaviour.

 

It took Harry, who was lazily sucking on Louis’ cock with his eyes closed, a little bit by surprise when Louis thrust forward, forcing more of his dick into Harry’s mouth. Of course he had known that there would be a point where Louis couldn’t possibly take any more and would start getting rough with Harry. This was what he was actually aiming at, but the exact time took Harry by surprise and made him splutter around Louis’ cock a little, gasping for air.

 

Louis tried to keep his thrusts slow, giving Harry time to relax his throat and get used to the intrusion. He made Harry gag and splutter a little a few times, but it was nothing that Harry couldn’t take. Each time when Louis wanted to pull away to check on Harry, Harry desperately followed his motions, trying his best to keep Louis’ dick in his mouth, although his eyes were watery and his voice for sure hoarse. He loved it.

 

“Oh fuck, you like your Daddy using your mouth like that, don’t you? Love it so much, fuck“ Louis groaned when Harry took his cock particularly deep, so that Louis could really feel his throat muscles contracting and pressing down on his cock. 

 

Harry wanted to nod. He loved to feel _used_ , he craved it even. However, he found he couldn’t move enough to nod with Louis’ cock between his lips, pressing in and drawing it out again faster now. He hoped Louis would just get the hint and understand him.

 

“So good, baby, so good“ Louis moaned. “I’m gonna come, gonna come, yeah. D’you want it on your face, baby? Squeeze the ball if you’d rather not.“

 

Harry didn’t even waste one single thought about using the ball, but instead tried to swallow around Louis’ cock once again, which really turned out to be the little push Louis still needed before he quickly pulled his cock from Harry’s mouth and started jerking it with his hand a few more times before he was coming hard, his come landing all over Harry’s face, a groan falling from Louis’ lips as he closed his eyes in bliss.

 

While Louis was still coming down, giving his cock some last few strokes, Harry was already sweeping his fingers through the mess of come on his face and then licking it from his fingers before Louis could see it. Louis caught Harry still sneakily sucking on his fingers, watching Louis with big innocent eyes.

 

“You’re so dirty, I love it“ Louis teased, catching some of the come on Harry’s face on his own fingers as well, just to have Harry surge forward immediately, greedily sucking on them before he attacked Louis’ lips with his own, taking Louis by complete surprise. It took Louis a second until he was able to relax into the kiss, if it even was to be categorized as one. Harry was basically eagerly prying Louis’ lips open, letting Louis taste the bit of come that was still in Harry’s mouth and pushing it into Louis’ mouth with his clever tongue.

 

When they broke apart again, Harry sank back into the pillows, not letting go of Louis’ hand that his own was entangled with. It was just then that the real tiredness hit Harry and made him feel properly drained and exhausted, but also so very sated and content.

 

“Can I stay here for the night?“ Harry mumbled, already speaking more slowly than usual, his eyes closing on their own accord.

 

“Sure“ Louis heard himself say, snuggling up close to Harry, who already seemed to be drifting into sleep. Harry folded himself into Louis’ chest as much as he could, letting Louis wrap his arms around his exhausted body.

 

 _Sure_ , he’d said. Sure. _Sure_. Louis couldn’t believe himself. It was beyond unprofessional to let someone stay at the mansion for the whole night. Harry being a hook-up and not a client didn’t really make it a lot better, but _still_ , Louis couldn’t send him on his way like that, could he? Harry was so vulnerable like that, so cuddly, so sleepy. Louis could never let him go like that.

 

  

* * *

 

 

“Ah, Niall, how about we just send it over to the controlling department, maybe to some senior administrators, just let it go, it’s not our job to check the whole company’s finances, is it?“ Harry dismissed their struggle with the mysterious financial discrepancies, leaning back in his chair and pushing the paper sheets away from him. “Let’s just have a break and not worry about that too much“ he added lightheartedly, grinning at Niall, who gave him a suspicious look.

 

“Something’s off with you, something’s not quite right“ Niall stated his observations, looking at Harry critically. “You’re way too chipper for a Monday morning with huge financial problems.“

 

“Normally you always complain about how I’m too restrained, a spoilsport or too determined. One can’t ever get it right for you, can you?“ Harry laughed.

 

“I’m not complaining, just wondering“ Niall corrected him. “But now we should really keep focussing on that issue. Don’t worry, I’ll find out what has gotten you in that strange mind“ he said, pushing his black-rimmed glasses back up his nose and scrunching up his face in concentration as he returned to the list of numbers on the sheet he was currently working on.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

“So you’re telling me that you took that guy back to the mansion?“ Zayn repeated slowly what Louis had just told him in a rush.

 

Louis nodded agitatedly.

 

“Did I get that right, now? That businessman was your choice to take back to the mansion after weeks, no, _months_ , of nothing?“ Zayn asked still incredulous.

 

“He’s no businessman in bed“ Louis told Zayn with a smirk. “He isn’t all stiff white collars and perfect ties, he can also pull off some sheer shirts and tight trousers, like _fuck_ , he really can.“

 

“I guess I don’t wanna know the details“ Zayn interrupted Louis. “As long as a good fuck with him at least makes you happy, I guess I don’t care too much about whether he’s a businessman or the priest next door.“ Zayn shrugged his shoulders. “Just don’t get too invested I’d say.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In time for Christmas, here is the second part! :D 
> 
> I hope it's not too rushed, because... well, I indeed had to rush it a little to finish in time. ;) I hope you like it either way.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , sorry“ Harry panted.

 

“What do good boys say when they want something?“ Louis asked, reacting to Harry’s curse. The younger boy was already a mess beneath him, almost out of his mind with need and desire. Harry was losing it so quickly and so _beautifully_ that Louis had a hard time focussing all of his attention on Harry instead of his own hard, leaking dick that was begging for attention.

 

“Please, please, Daddy, please“ Harry whined, pushing his arse back into Louis’ hands. He had his face pushed into his folded arms and his arse high up in the air, on full display for Louis. Harry loved the position Louis had suggested to try, it made him feel so utterly used, presenting his body like that, but he also felt so very appreciated at the same time, since Louis didn’t stop commenting on how pretty and perfect and good Harry was in this position. Harry loved both aspects. It was strange what Louis was able to do to him.

 

“One more, please, Daddy“ Harry rasped, nodding into his hands as best as he could without moving too much. He was doing his best to keep still for Louis, trying not to wriggle his bum too much although he desperately wanted to rut into Louis’ grip to show Louis that he wanted more. However, Harry had been told not to and was eager to obey Louis’ rules.

 

“Alright, baby, keep being good for me“ Louis said, before he finally rubbed another bead against Harry’s slick hole.

 

Harry keened high in his throat, stopping himself only seconds away from pushing back into the sensation.

 

“This one’s the biggest one yet“ Louis said, teasing the bead against Harry’s rim some more, but not pushing it inside just yet. “Think you can take it, baby?“

 

“Yes, yes, just _please_ “ Harry replied in a frenzy, a moaned sigh leaving his mouth when Louis finally took mercy and forced the bead inside, making Harry’s rim stretch around it to let it through.

 

“So good, so good“ Harry mumbled into his arms when Louis settled the bead, which was his fourth now, inside Harry, dragging it over his prostate for a tiny moment.

 

“Fuck me, please, Louis, Daddy, please, need it“ Harry begged Louis, suppressing a sob that wanted to leave his mouth together with his words. Louis just cruelly twisted the beads inside Harry, making them shift deep inside his hole, but it just didn’t do it for Harry anymore. He had been painfully hard for too long already, so turned on by Louis taking care of him and simultaneously teasing him endlessly that he was feeling dizzy and a bit out of his mind with the feeling.

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you, babe, c’mon, Daddy’s gonna go harder on you now, gonna be so pretty with the beads fucking you, yeah?“ Louis said, pressing a kiss to the middle of Harry’s arched back. His rule of no kissing during hook-ups obviously didn’t count when it came to Harry. It wasn’t even real kissing, Louis argued with himself, it was just little pecks here and there, which couldn’t be so bad, right? Still, however, it was way more than Louis had ever allowed a hook-up to do, since all he normally endured were let-me-push-your-come-back-into-your-mouth-kisses, if anything.

 

“Please“ seemed to be Harry’s only word right now, his voice quiet and a tiny bit shaky.

 

“So gorgeous how your little hole is swallowing the beads“ Louis praised Harry, pulling at the handle at the end of the toy to draw the beads out of Harry’s hole again, loving how Harry’s hole widened around them only to close again before the next one went through.

 

When there was only the smallest bead left inside of Harry, Louis pressed the beads back inside individually, enjoying how Harry shuddered as each of them rolled over his prostate, alternating sparks that were shooting up his spine with short moments of relaxation.

 

It didn’t take much longer until Harry felt heat welling up in his stomach, coiling tightly. “Gonna come, Daddy, please, can I, please?“ Harry cried out in desperation.

 

Louis had never even told Harry about asking for permission, had never even introduced him to domination and submission, he just seemed to fall into it naturally.

 

Louis wanted to say yes. What he heard himself saying instead was “Can you be good and hold out a bit longer for me, baby? Daddy’s gonna give you permission to come when all the beads are back inside you once more. Do you think you can do that?“

 

Harry nodded furiously, not lifting his head from his arms, tears leaking out of his eyes because of the strain to somehow hold back his orgasm. He was so fucking close already, he didn’t know if he could handle Louis torturously stuffing the beads back into his hole another time. It felt so good when they rubbed all over his insides that all Harry knew anymore was that he had to be good and try for Louis.

 

Louis took his sweet time to get all the beads back inside Harry, purposely wiggling and jiggling them around as much as the string the beads were fixed on allowed him to. Harry whined and moaned raggedly whenever one of the beads pressed into his sensitive prostate.

 

“You can come now, baby“ Louis whispered into Harry’s ear after the last bead had disappeared in Harry’s hole. He leaned forward, bending over Harry’s body, sliding his hands down Harry’s sweaty, arched back.

 

Louis pulled on the bead’s string again to yank them out, and this was all it took for Harry to spurt his hot thick come in ropes all over the sheets, his moans muffled but still loud in the generally quiet room.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

“You keep coming back, hm?“ Louis teased Harry playfully when he found Harry at his night club again the next Saturday. He _definitely_ hadn’t been looking for the younger man.

 

“Can’t seem to help it“ Harry shrugged, displaying a curious mixture of embarrassment and cheekiness.

 

Louis found it strangely endearing how Harry twisted his fingers, fiddling with them nervously while having a cheeky smile on his face, showing off his dimples.

 

“I can’t say that I don’t love it“ Louis replied, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he returned a genuine smile.

 

“Can we - I mean, do you still have to stay at the club?“ Harry asked, trying not to let his eagerness shine through too much. He didn’t want to seem that desperate. He wasn’t, was he?

 

“No, darling, we can already leave if you’d rather“ Louis agreed, resting one of his hands in the middle of Harry’s back.

 

“I’d rather, if you don’t mind“ Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, leaning in close, his lips brushing Louis’ ear for a split second.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you want tonight, baby?“ Louis asked Harry, walking Harry into a room at the mansion, before he came up behind Harry and pressed a kiss to his neck, enjoying how a little shiver ran down Harry’s back.

 

“I want… want - Lou, I want, can I have your cock? Want you to fuck me“ Harry admitted, throwing his head back when Louis didn’t let up on his neck.

 

Louis decided that it was alright to break the rules he had set himself if this resulted in Harry looking and responding like this. He honestly didn’t care anymore about trying not to kiss every inch of Harry’s skin that he could reach, he knew that he couldn’t find it in himself to resist this man’s charm.

 

“Want me to fuck you, yeah?“ Louis asked back, earning a breathy _yes_ and a nod from Harry. “We can do that, baby, get comfortable on the bed, I’ll be there in a minute, yeah?“

 

Harry nodded. He already felt familiar with what was happening, but at the same time it still left him excited and tingling, each time a bit more than the last one.

 

“How do you want it, princess? On your front, on your back, hands and knees, ride me, on the side…?“ Louis asked conversationally when he knelt down on the bed, setting lube and condoms down.

 

“Can I stay on my back?“ Harry asked. “Want to be able to see you“ he added more quietly, his hands reaching out for Louis already.

 

“Of course you can, baby“ Louis answered, the sides of his eyes crinkling again, seemingly on their own accord. “Love it so much when I can see all of you as well“ he said, shamelessly running his fingertips down Harry’s chest and arms, stopping for a bit to tentatively give Harry’s nipples a twist, which elicited a high moan from Harry instantly.

 

Louis decided to save the knowledge for later use.

 

Harry blushed a bit at Louis’ comment, his fingers involuntarily following to ghost over his nipples which Louis had just let go of. Louis continued his fingers’ way down Harry’s body, not missing how Harry sucked in a gasp when his own fingers came into contact with his hardened nipples. His cock was already filling up rapidly as it was lying on his stomach.

 

“Ready now? What’s your colour for me fingering you open?“ Louis asked, reaching behind himself for the lube, but keeping his eyes firmly on Harry’s face so he’d notice the smallest trace of hesitation.

 

“Green, please, yes, green“ the words spilled from Harry’s mouth, his cock hardening further with anticipation and just the thought of having Louis’ fingers in him.

 

“Alright, baby“ Louis soothed him, pouring lube over his fingers. “Can you be a good boy and keep your hands away now, princess?“ he added when he saw Harry sneakily rubbing his cock, looking up at Louis so he’d know when he would be caught. He wasn’t fast enough though.

 

“Yes, yes, I can, Daddy“ Harry said, nodding furiously, pulling his hands away immediately.

 

“Yeah? Daddy’ll tie you up if you don’t behave“ Louis said carefully, testing whether this already pushed Harry too far.

 

Harry’s eyes widened as did his pupils, which were now completely blown with desire and lust. “Want it, please, Daddy“ he whispered, clasping his hands together over his head and holding them there so firmly that his knuckles turned white.

 

“Should Daddy tie you up? Are you sure that this is what you want, baby?“ Louis made sure, wiping his already lubed-up fingers on a tissue.

 

“So sure, Daddy“ Harry nodded, begging not only with his words but also his widened eyes.

 

“Alright, baby“ Louis agreed, fetching a piece of fabric to tie Harry up with. He selected the softest one he could find since he didn’t want to rough Harry’s wrists up too much.

 

“This is what I’ll tie you up with. Do you want that?“ Louis asked once more and showed the fabric to Harry, receiving an instant nod.

 

Holding Harry’s wrists together with one hand, Louis used the other to wrap the fabric around them, making sure to make it tight enough, but a safe way from too tight. After having secured Harry’s wrists together, he looped the string of fabric around the individual bars of the headboard, which of course was perfect for tying people to it; it was made for it after all.

 

“How is it? What’s your colour?“ Louis wanted to know, admiring his handiwork and how Harry clasped his hands together so tightly even though he couldn’t move them much anyway.

 

“It’s great, all green“ Harry assured Louis, trying to move his hands. When he found his range of movement very restricted, he gasped a little. “I like it“ he decided.

 

“Good. I’m gonna finger you now, yeah, baby? This time for real“ Louis joked. Harry smiled and gave him his okay.

 

Harry thought that he had over the course of the past week already forgotten how good Louis’ fingers felt inside him. What he could remember didn’t even do as much as come close to the real experience. Harry didn’t even try to keep in the noises that already found their way out of him as soon as Louis got his second finger inside him. He knew that he didn’t stand a chance, so he could just as well be as loud as he wanted. Apart from that, he knew that Louis loved it.

 

Harry felt a little moan ripped from his throat when Louis hit his prostate with his fingers for the first time. His hands strained against the fabric as the pleasure coursed through his whole body, the tiny hint of what was still to come already setting off tiny sparks in his mind and body.

 

“Was that nice, princess?“ Louis asked, repeating the action when he was rewarded with a rapid nod from Harry’s side.

 

“Please, Louis“ Harry begged, trying to move his wrists again but finding them bound to the headboard. He loved how the fabric cut into the skin of his delicate wrists just slightly. “Please“ he croaked, a groan following his words.

 

“Do you want more, baby?“ Louis teased, his fingers stroking over Harry’s rim that was slick with lube while he gathered Harry’s pre-come with his other one.

 

Harry nodded because he didn’t dare trust his voice.

 

“So wet already, baby, that’s so perfect“ Louis praised, making a mess of smeared come on Harry’s cock’s head, which was the only part he was teasingly touching. Harry replied with a whine and another tug on his restraints.

 

It didn’t take much longer until Louis had Harry all stretched out on three of his fingers, whining and begging constantly now.

 

“You’re so greedy, baby“ Louis laughed. “Daddy’s gonna make it better, yeah? I’m gonna take good care of you.“

 

Harry nodded eagerly, his face flushed and some of his curls sticking to his face, since he couldn’t brush them out of it with his hands bound.

 

It drew a noise of discontent from Harry when Louis removed his fingers, leaving Harry way too empty for his own liking.

 

“Shh, love, it’s just for a second“ Louis assured Harry, his eyes crinkling fondly.

 

“What’s your colour, baby? Are you good to go?“ Louis made sure when he had put a condom on his cock and lubed it up, lining it up to Harry’s slick hole.

 

“Yes, yes, please, green, just _in_ “ Harry begged, tugging on his restraints harder than he ever had before.

 

“Patience, baby“ Louis teased, before he pushed in slowly and carefully, but nevertheless sliding his dick all the way in.

 

Harry moaned underneath Louis, who couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him that was Harry. His hands were bound to the headboard and he had his eyes closed and his pink lips parted, allowing the sounds to escape.

 

“So pretty, baby“ he voiced his thoughts, staying still inside Harry, who was panting quite heavily. It took Harry a few minutes and a lot of praise murmured at him by Louis until Harry had fully adjusted to the intrusion of his heavy, fat cock.

 

“Ready, please move“ Harry whispered.

 

Louis started with slowly dragging his cock in and out of Harry’s hole, enjoying how Harry shuddered and one time moaned under his breath when Louis grazed his prostate.

 

“So good, Daddy, harder please“ Harry begged, another moan being punched out of him when Louis didn’t even wait until Harry had finished his sentence to give him a harder thrust.

 

Louis kept his thrusts slow, letting them go deep and hard, followed by a torturously slow pulling out again until just Louis’ cock’s tip was filling Harry anymore.

 

It ripped a loud breathy “ _ahh_ “ from Harry when Louis surprisingly hit his prostate spot-on for the first time.

 

“Do you like Daddy massaging your sweet spot so nicely, baby?“ Louis asked, keeping the angle to push his cock into Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

 

“Yeah, yeah“ Harry mumbled mindlessly, half in reply to Louis and half simply lost in his pleasure. “More, please“ he added quietly, his breath hitching when Louis complied immediately since he had just been waiting for Harry’s permission to pick up speed.

 

“Daddy“ Harry whispered multiple times, repeating it so often that the word lost its meaning to his ears, but it still was the thing anchoring him in the here and now.

 

“I’m here, baby, yeah. You’re being such a good boy for Daddy“ Louis said, a few pants interrupting his words.

 

“Good, so good“ Harry said with a little nod. “Daddy, so good.“

 

Louis hummed his agreement, delivering a few especially hard thrusts as if he wanted to reward Harry with them for being so good. Harry in turn had a constant stream of _yes_ and _Daddy_ falling from his lips, accompanied by a few moans and gasps.

 

“Come, please, Daddy, wanna come so bad, please, please“ Harry whined after a while, squirming around on the bed, his cheeks flushed with arousal, his lips red from biting down on them, his cock blurting out bigger drops of pre-come than before.

 

“I’m so close, too, princess. Are you gonna wait a bit for Daddy? Come together with me?“ Louis asked, not stopping his unrelenting thrusts.

 

“Yes, yeah“ Harry agreed, squeezing his eyes shut harder to keep the pleasure from overwhelming him and making him come.

 

“Oh God, _fuck,_ Harry, princess, you don’t even know“ Louis panted, having to close his own eyes for a minute in an attempt to fully capture and memorize the sight in front of him. Harry looking so entirely gone and fucked-out already made Louis incredibly weak, as he came to realize in that moment.

 

“Fuck, fuck, come with me, baby“ Louis stuttered barely a minute later, reaching for Harry’s cock to push him over the edge with him together. All it was for Harry to not be able to hold off anymore and let go were Louis’ fingers around his cock, and he came with a broken cry of _Daddy_ on his lips.

 

Louis fucked Harry through his intense orgasm and finally came when Harry was still shaking with the aftershocks, looking nothing but utterly _sinful_ as he was quickly falling completely pliant, constantly producing whining and sobbing noises.

 

“You were so perfect, baby, you’re so good. How do you feel?“ Louis asked Harry when he was gently cleaning him up with a tissue afterwards.

 

“Good, light, so tired“ Harry answered slowly. It took him a few seconds to get his words and his voice on track, sleepiness and exhaustion quickly hitting him hard.

 

“Wanna cuddle“ he added with a pout, extending his arms and making child-like grabby hands at Louis, who was still busy with a fast clean-up.

 

“It’s alright, love. Just a minute, yeah?“ Louis assured Harry. He noticed how he couldn’t keep the sides of his eyes from forming his characteristic crinkles. He just couldn’t contain his fond smile when it came to Harry.

 

“Yeah, okay“ Harry agreed and rolled over onto his other side, rubbing his hand over his wrists where the fabric had cut into his skin a bit, leaving it a little sore to the touch. Harry loved how it reminded him of what had happened; how amazing it had been.

 

It didn’t take long until Louis joined Harry and immediately wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him in closer to snuggle into Harry’s backside. Louis’ hand quickly found one of Harry’s wrists.

 

“Does it hurt, baby? Do you want me to get you some cream to put on it to soothe the pain?“ Louis asked, stroking the sore skin gently, careful not to put too much pressure on the small red marks.

 

“No, it’s not bad“ Harry mumbled into the pillow. “I like it, feels like a reminder, kinda?“

 

“Okay, baby“ Louis nodded. “Let’s sleep now, yeah?“

 

“Mhm“ was all that Harry said.

 

Even after Harry’s breathing had evened out a while ago, Louis still couldn’t find sleep. Thoughts were running around in his mind, chasing one another and keeping him awake.

 

He certainly was falling for the sleeping man he was currently wrapping his arms around. The man who he had gotten so used to not only have amazing sex with but also share the bed with every Saturday.

 

Louis came to realize that he had already lost this battle against Harry’s charm and his whole _person_. He should have known from the very start.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve wanted to ask for a while now, but can I, like, can I have your phone number?“ Harry awkwardly asked Louis the next morning when they were both dressing themselves to leave the room, which was always terribly stuffy and smelt like sex all over in the mornings.

 

“Uh, sure“ Louis agreed, patting the pockets of his trousers to find his phone.

 

Their mornings were always a bit awkward, a little uneasy. The uncertainty of another time together was so clear it was almost palpable, the uneasiness of having to part ways and return to their respective lives was thick in the air.

 

Louis didn’t know if Harry would keep turning up every Sunday as they had started to get used to, and Harry always felt a little afraid that there’d come a Saturday where he would look for Louis in vain.

 

“So until next week, maybe?“ Louis asked after they had exchanged their phone numbers, trying not to sound too hopeful. He never wanted to let Harry go at all.

 

“I, uh, no, next weekend I’ll be on a business trip to Brighton, so I can’t be here, I’m afraid“ Harry mumbled, a small red blotch appearing on his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’d rather be here than stuck in a hotel room, to be honest“ Harry admitted, giving Louis a little apologetic smile.

 

“Oh, hey, don’t worry“ Louis replied lightly. “Maybe you’ll want to stop by the week after, or if you don’t, that’s fine as well of course.“

 

And well, maybe his smile did look a tiny bit forced. Wasn’t he entitled to meeting Harry at least once a week?

 

 

* * * 

 

 

“Mate, do I need to worry? Were you kidnapped this weekend?“ Niall asked Harry jokingly at their office on Monday.

 

“Why? Where did you get that idea from?“ Harry replied with a question, not taking his eyes off the screen, where he was currently typing the final paragraph for the report he had been working on.

 

“Have you seen those wrists of yours lately?“ Niall asked, grasping one of Harry’s hands and pulling them away from the keyboard. “You see what I mean?“

 

“Hey, Niall, let it go“ Harry said in a hurry, pulling his hand from Niall’s. He immediately slid his shirt’s sleeves down so they hid the still slightly red marks on his wrists that hadn’t completely faded yet.

 

“What are you hiding?“ Niall wanted to know, leaning closer, now really curious. “You don’t get those marks from nothing, do you? What did you do? Accidentally entangle your hands in one of those bandanas of yours and then twist it closer or something?“ he joked.

 

“Well, no, it wasn’t like that, actually“ Harry tried to get rid of Niall’s insistent questions. At the same time, however, he couldn’t contain his smirk that crept through together with the memories.

 

“Oh my _God_ , no, that’s not it, is it? Tell me that it’s just a joke“ Niall groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

 

Harry just laughed, confirming Niall’s assumption without words.

 

“This didn’t happen, okay? I know nothing at all“ Niall refused to accept his newly acquired knowledge, not taking his face out of his hands.

 

“It’s okay, Niall. Just say it _My co-worker is into a bit of kinky shit_ “ he laughed, whispering the last part giddily.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

When Louis picked up his phone the next Saturday evening, what he was met with was Harry practically crying into his ear. Louis had decided to stay at home for a change, since he couldn’t really see the point in going out if there was no chance that Harry would be there. He’d only go home drunk and disappointed.

 

“Harry, what’s the matter? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?“ Louis asked concernedly, clutching his phone more tightly to his ear, since he couldn’t really make out what Harry was saying between his sobs.

 

“It’s so embarrassing“ Harry managed to say quietly, his voice still sounding like tears. “I’m okay, I just… I mean, I got so lonely and… was thinking of you and…“ he mumbled, followed by a bit Louis couldn’t understand. “… just doesn’t feel any good“ was the next part he was able to guess was what Harry wanted to tell him.

 

“Calm down, baby, please, listen, you hear my voice? Yeah? Calm down, it’s all good“ Louis did his best to soothe the upset man on the other side of the line. “And then tell me what’s up, yeah? Slowly, take your time, babe.“

 

He heard Harry take a few shaky breaths. “It’s so stupid, so unimportant“ Harry whined. “I just, I missed you, missed our Saturday evening“ Harry whispered, his voice more even now. “And I - it got me sad, but also horny and I thought it might make it better, if I - you know, if I just, like, get myself off and Louis, I - I just _can’t_ “ Harry said in a rush, getting a bit upset again as he was talking about it.

 

Louis breathed out in relief. He had already started to picture the worst scenarios. Compared to what he had already made up in his mind, Harry being lonely and frustrated with himself was a minor trouble Louis was optimistic he could fix.

 

“It’s alright, love. You’re alright“ he calmed Harry down again. “Do you just want to talk, love, or do you want me to help you get off?“ Louis asked, sitting down on his bed again from which he had jumped up in distress when he had heard Harry crying into the phone.

 

“Both, please“ Harry answered quietly, his voice hardly louder than a whisper, just loud enough for the phone to pick it up. “I’m still half-hard“ he admitted, the embarrassment clear just in his voice alone. Louis didn’t even need to see his face, which was probably flushed red already.

 

“You need to relax first, love, okay? Just deep breaths and lie down, it’s okay now“ Louis started to talk softly.

 

“Okay“ Harry agreed, much calmer already. Louis could hear some rustling with sheets, before Harry’s voice came through again. “I put you on speakerphone“ he told Louis.

 

“Good, baby“ Louis praised him. “Are you already naked? All spread out for me, my good boy?“ he asked, pushing his own loose sweatpants down, since he could feel himself slowly growing hard as well.

 

“Yeah, yeah I am“ Harry answered. No other sounds could be heard. Harry was obviously waiting for any other orders from Louis.

 

“Very good. What do you want, baby? What would you like, hm? Do you have any toys? Or would you rather just do some fingering or a bit of plain jerking off? That’s all great, love.“

 

“I - I want - Lou, I have a dildo, feel so empty like that, want you“ Harry rushed the words out, desperation obvious in the tone of his voice.

 

“That’s fine, baby. It’s gonna feel so good, yeah? Have you got lube, babe?“

 

“Yes, sure“ Harry answered, some rustling in the background following when Harry grabbed the bottle.

 

“Gonna finger yourself open, so you can take Daddy’s cock, alright, baby? Can you do that for me? All nice and slow?“ Louis asked softly, his own hand, which wasn’t on his phone, going to his crotch to tease the head of his half-hard cock with his thumb.

 

“Already did“ Harry admitted quietly. “I already fingered myself open for you, Daddy“ he repeated more firmly. “Wanted to get myself off with the dildo, but it just - it didn’t feel good without you.“

 

“It’s okay, love. I’m here now to make it better, you see? Can you pour a bit of lube on that lovely long fingers and put them inside your small hole, baby? Daddy wants to see how well you can stretch yourself out for my cock.“

 

“Yes, Daddy“ Harry replied eagerly, the tiny snick of the bottle opening carrying through the line.

 

Louis could hear a small gasp being pulled from Harry, which had to mean that Harry had gotten his fingers back to his hole, touching the sensitive skin there.

 

“Can you take two fingers, baby? Just fuck them in and out nicely to get ready for Daddy’s cock?“

 

“Yeah, yeah“ Harry breathed. Not only his shaky breath, but also the sounds of his slick fingers sliding into his wet hole were audible to Louis. “So much better, Daddy“ he groaned, fucking his fingers in and out of his hole more quickly, occasionally massaging his tight rim with his fingertips to make himself loosen up faster.

 

“Very good, baby“ Louis praised, listening intently to the slick sounds and tiny whines he could hear, slightly tinny through the line.

 

“Can I add a third? Please, Louis, please. Daddy, can I?“ Harry whined, stretching his fingers apart as far as they would go while still inside him.

 

“Are you ready, baby? Were you a good boy with your two fingers fucking your tight little hole?“ Louis made sure, tightening his own fingers that he hadn’t been able to keep away from his hardened cock.

 

“Yes, promise, was good, Daddy“ Harry promised, nodding his head furiously, although he knew that Louis couldn’t see this. “Please“ he repeated, not daring to even tease a third finger against his rim without Louis telling him that it was alright.

 

“Okay, baby, go on. Make yourself feel good for Daddy and loosen your pretty hole up for me“ Louis allowed him to add another finger. Harry didn’t miss a beat to force another finger into his hole. Harry felt a slight burn that faded quickly and was replaced with pleasure when he picked the long deep strokes up again, pressing his fingers into himself up to the knuckles.

 

It felt good. But it still wasn’t enough. It was still only his own fingers that were rubbing up against his insides, and those just weren’t enough.

 

“Please, Daddy, more, want your cock inside me, I need it“ Harry whined, trying to fuck himself more roughly on his three fingers and punching a little moan out of himself with the motion.

 

“Do you really want it, baby? What do you want your Daddy to do?“ Louis teased, lazily stroking his own dick in his fist to the needy whimpers and little gasps coming from Harry.

 

“Want it so much, Daddy“ Harry announced, desperation and the frustrated undertone of begging obvious in his voice. “Please, please, can I have it? Wanna be so good, Daddy“ Harry promised in a frenzy. His cock was so hard that it made him dizzy with need. It was standing up straight and untouched, droplets of pre-come beading at the slit and slowly running down the head, tickling slightly. Harry really wanted to wipe his pre-come off, and generally just wrap a hand around his cock to at least take the edge off and give himself a tiny bit of relief, if just for the moment. However, he didn’t have Louis’ permission, and he absolutely needed to be good.

 

“Okay, baby. You’re being so good for your Daddy, I’m so proud of you already. Gonna be good some more and lube up the dildo really thoroughly, yeah?“ Louis instructed Harry, who hummed his immediate agreement and put some more lube on the dildo until it was all slippery.

 

“Got your Daddy so hard, baby“ Louis kept on talking. “It’s got Daddy so hot how well you’re behaving.“

 

Harry proudly basked in all the praise he got from Louis, along with the occasional groan that came from Louis giving himself a tight stroke upwards, thumbing over his cock’s wet head.

 

“Do you want to take Daddy’s cock now? Are you ready, baby? What’s your colour, love?“ Louis asked, concentrating on Harry’s soft noises that kept coming.

 

“Please _please_ please“ Harry babbled desperately. “Green, green, Daddy, just please“ he added, biting his lip to keep an especially needy whine in.

 

“Alright, baby, calm down, Daddy’s got you“ Louis replied. “Gonna line your pretty dildo up now and sink down all slowly for Daddy, yeah?“

 

“Yes, Daddy“ Harry said eagerly, losing no time to do as told. When he could finally sink down on the toy, a deep sigh made its way out of him in a mixture of pleasure and relief. “So good, Daddy“ he whispered, his voice shaking when he took more of the thick toy, slowly lowering himself on it until he was able to bottom out. Harry moaned when he felt all of it settled inside his hole, filling himself up as much as he craved it. “So good.“

 

“Love it filling you so prettily, don’t you?“ Louis asked. It was driving him crazy that he could only imagine what Harry looked like right now. His cheeks were probably bright red and his plump lips parted. It had to be so pretty how Harry sat on his bed, trying to catch his breath with his dildo buried in his hole up to the base.

 

“Please, Daddy, can I move?“ Harry’s voice drew Louis out of his dreamy thoughts about Harry.

 

“Sure, baby, show Daddy how pretty you can bounce. All slow and delicious strokes, yeah?“ Louis hurried to reply, while he forced his own hand on his cock to slow down again, after he had subconsciously sped up while his thoughts had been lingering over those pretty pictures of Harry.

 

“Yeah, yeah, thank you, Daddy“ Harry mumbled.

 

Louis could tell just from the sound of his voice that he was already pretty much gone and not too far from coming anymore. He could hear the shaky whimpers every time Harry sunk down on the fat dildo, shoving himself down onto it harder every time and also continually getting louder.

 

It was so absolutely _sinful_ seeing Harry slowly fall apart, but it was equally pretty just hearing the noises accompanying this process. Louis felt some strange kind of _pride_ welling up in his chest. _He_ was the one who had gotten Harry in this state, _he_ was the one that made Harry fall apart so beautifully, _he_ was the one Harry was calling Daddy and begging to take control. It made him feel strangely proud.

 

“So close, Daddy, can I come, please, Daddy, wanna, please“ were the next coherent words spilling from Harry’s lips, just like Louis had predicted. He already knew Harry’s sounds and what each of them meant, but he still couldn’t possibly get enough of them.

 

“Yeah, baby, come for Daddy“ Louis gave Harry permission, pressing his thumb into his own cock’s slit. He was so very close himself, which he hadn’t even noticed before now, since he had been so focused on Harry.

 

There were a few more rough sounds that were produced by Harry fucking himself almost frantically with the toy before he came, this time not with a shout, but with a quiet whimper and _Daddy_ on his lips.

 

What Louis gave his final push was the soft, broken _Daddy_ Harry had let out, so needy and so satisfied all at once.

 

It took both of them a little while to calm down again and to get their breathing to even out again.

 

“That was so amazing. Thanks, Lou. I really needed to hear your voice now, thanks.“ Harry said, lying back in his pillows on the hotel bed. He didn’t even care that he was still a bit dirty and messy, since he hadn’t cleaned up properly.

 

“My pleasure, love“ Louis replied, a smile on his lips as he threw away the tissues he had used to clean up.

 

They kept talking for a bit, although it was mainly Louis who kept the conversation going. Harry was more than happy to just listen to Louis’ pretty voice that felt like the most caressing aftercare he could imagine in that moment. Louis didn’t mind doing most of the talking. He already knew that Harry fell incredibly pliant and sleepy immediately after orgasms, so he kept mixing up loving words with light conversation, until they both said quiet, shy good-byes. It had gotten really late.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

_Going through some old mail rn and there’s also yours and I’m wondering what dh stands for in your address? dhcompany? Dress handsomely? Do hiking? Dear home? ???_

This text was what Harry got next time he heard from Louis, which was only the next day, while he was on the way to a scheduled meeting for said dh-company.

 

_Any other guesses? Dildo house? Date hiring?_

 

_Hey now, your dirty mind is showing, love. I’d think you’d own more than just one dildo if you were indeed working for a sex toy manufactory. Also I would know that one. ;) So spit it out._

_Dog Happiness. Yes. Chew bones and dog food, that’s what we’re about. Not kidding this time._

_Hahaha, so you’re checking finances and that for a dog food company?? Not as good as Dildo House, but if you ever have a dog, you’ll know where to get the food from._

_Yeah! Definitely want a dog someday when I can be at home a lil more and/or have someone else to watch it with me._

After that, Louis didn’t reply for a few hours, not because he hadn’t seen the message or didn’t have time to answer, but because he couldn’t think of anything else to say but “ _I’d love to part-time watch that dog with you_ “ or straightforward “ _Can I move in and we get a dog_?“. Louis wasn’t sure whether his own thoughts and feelings or the possible - no, likely - rejection were what he was more afraid of.

 

* * * 

 

 

“Well, would you look at that! Louis Tomlinson is in love again!“ Zayn laughed, patting Louis on the back. “You obviously didn’t take my advice to not get too invested. Congrats though, man. I just hope he’s really worth it.“

 

“Hey, I never said that I was in love! I wouldn’t go that far, it’s just great sex, that’s all. You know, clouding your vision and all“ Louis objected, waving his hand at Zayn to shrug off what his best friend had said.

 

“Louis, who are you trying to kid? I don’t even know when the last time was that you’ve spoken about someone like that“ Zayn didn’t let up. “Mate, I know you too well to believe that.“

 

Louis sighed. “Well then, I guess. But still, I don’t know what to do, Zayn.“

 

“The way you’re describing it, this actually sounds like he’s very much interested as well, if I’m honest, but I don’t know, I’ve never met the guy.“

 

“Maybe he just likes the sex, Zayn? And that’s why he keeps coming back and all?“ Louis argued. “I mean, who could blame him? The sex _is_ really good.“

 

“Well, how about you find out, then? Get some coffee with him for a change instead of fucking like bunnies all the damn time? Something like that? Maybe you should get to know a bit more about him than what he sounds like when he comes…“

 

“… which I don’t want to know about“ Zayn hurried to add, when Louis already opened his mouth.

 

Zayn really knew him way too well.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

 _Would you maybe like to go get some coffee together or smth this week? Miss not getting to see you x._ was what Harry found himself staring down onto when he checked his phone in his lunch break on Tuesday. They had gotten quite used to texting since they had exchanged numbers, which was a nice complement to their usual Saturday night meetings. However, it had never been anything even remotely serious, just fooling around and joking.

 

That same line was what Louis had sent Harry, his heart beating way too fast to be considered acceptable, considering the circumstances. He wasn’t a bloody teenager with a crush, for God’s sake. He was 29 and in love with a 23-year-old man, so he wasn’t supposed to feel that excited about a simple text anymore, was he?

 

_Sure! :) When is it good for you? I have flexible working hours, so I can arrange it that I leave the office earlier._

 

They texted back and forth a bit to arrange time and place, and Louis found that this was something he could do easily. It was just like in the earlier days, when he had still regularly dommed people back in the mansion. It was just the same, right? Arranging a meeting for them, exchanging a few nice words. However, there was something different mixed subtly somewhere into this, something that Louis couldn’t quite determine. Maybe this was to be what Zayn had called _love_? The little feeling of almost childish excitement, which just the thought of getting to meet Harry again set off inside him? Maybe it was.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

When Louis arrived at the café where they had arranged to meet, Harry was already sitting at a table, waving Louis over to himself excitedly.

 

“Hi! Feels strange meeting you with all our clothes on and not in your club“ Harry giggled as a welcome. “I like it though“ he added slightly more serious.

 

“Good to know that“ Louis replied lightly, skipping a hello from his side. It immediately felt familiar between the two of them, comfortable even, as if they hadn’t just met for the first time for any other reason that wasn’t sex.

 

“What are you getting?“ Harry asked, but interrupted Louis again as soon as he opened his mouth. “Wait, don’t tell, let me guess!“ Harry said enthusiastically. “I bet you’re getting tea, not coffee“ he came to a conclusion after a second, tilting his head to the side a little as if he was thinking hard.

 

“What makes you think that I’m a tea and not a coffee guy?“ Louis wanted to know, aiming to test Harry with this question, but actually ended up totally giving himself away with how his smile widened and the sides of his eyes crinkled.

 

“Those dainty hands“ Harry explained, grabbing one of Louis’ hands and holding it up “were made for holding delicate tea cups or large mugs, don’t you see?“

 

Harry’s serious face faded soon and they both began to laugh. “Oh well, I guess you know which other things _those dainty hands_ can do as well“ Louis giggled, all the while not letting go of Harry’s hand that was still intertwined with his.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

_When can we meet again? Apart from Saturday? Kinda miss seeing you, do you maybe have a free lunch break sometime? I want to get out of that smelly cafeteria anyway. x_

 

Louis stared at his phone screen fondly, sighing a sigh of relief. It was good to see that he apparently wasn’t the only one who was whipped, but he also couldn’t deny that he had been desperately waiting for another opportunity to see Harry. Another opportunity that wasn’t only their usual meeting at the mansion.

 

Sure, their sex was great, even more than great at that point to be honest, but Louis wanted more. He didn’t only want Harry’s gorgeous body, but he equally much if not more wanted that kind heart and those awful jokes Harry liked to make all the time.

 

Of course, Louis typed back a quick reply, agreeing to meeting Harry whenever. He would make room in his schedule for Harry anytime. He was his own boss after all and honestly, how was he expected to ever say no to any of Harry’s suggestions?

 

Maybe saying that Louis was whipped was an understatement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can we, like, Lou, can we do something a bit different today?“ Harry asked when he was pressed against the door of a room in the mansion next Saturday. Louis was working his shirt open, starting at the top few buttons that Harry had left unbuttoned from the start. In between, Louis placed sneaky small pecks on Harry’s tattooed chest. Louis found it unbelievable how overall pretty Harry was, starting at his luscious long hair to his dimples and his bright smile and pink lips. Then there were also his long lean legs, his soft little tummy and his smooth chest. Louis wasn’t quite sure how to deal with all this at once.

 

“What is it that you want, love?“ Louis replied with a question when he had opened the last button. His hands were gliding over Harry’s chest until they soon found Harry’s nipples. Louis kept his eyes locked on Harry’s face all the while and he also didn’t miss how Harry sucked in a gasp and how a little shudder went through his body as soon as Louis as much as grazed his nipples with his fingertips.

 

“I want - I want“ Harry started to explain, but got interrupted by Louis insistently rubbing his small perky nipples.

 

“My baby’s got very sensitive nipples, right?“ Louis asked, his facial expression in between a smirk and a fond smile.

 

“Yeah“ Harry whispered, his head falling back against the door when Louis still didn’t let up with his unrelenting twisting and rubbing.

 

“So what were you saying earlier?“ Louis asked teasingly, fully aware that Harry was having a hard time expressing his thoughts and feelings in complete sentences.

 

“Lou, just, you have to - I can’t concentrate like that!“ Harry complained, lightly pushing Louis’ hands away from his nipples so they’d stop distracting him.

 

“I love it when you’re just so _gone_ you can’t even talk properly and coherently anymore“ Louis admitted, helping Harry strip off his open shirt completely.

 

“Well, that doesn’t take long anyway whenever I’m with you“ Harry replied not entirely without embarrassment.

 

“And I love that!“ Louis stated firmly, making Harry’s inhibitions crumble immediately. “I love it when I can see that you enjoy what I’m doing to you.“

 

“Thanks“ Harry answered, shooting his bright smile at Louis. It was truly amazing how Louis managed to take his little insecurities away from him so fast.

 

“So now spit it out; what’s going on in that pretty head of yours, what would you like to try?“ Louis reminded Harry.

 

“I - I know it’s going to sound ridiculous, probably, but I - I’m sorry that I wasn’t here last time and I kinda, yeah, I want you to punish me for that. Punish me with sex“ Harry let everything out in a rush, his face flushing with embarrassment and his pupils dilating with lust while he was still talking.

 

Louis was speechless for what seemed forever but actually had to have been a few seconds.

 

“I just, I mean, I don’t want anything much, just a few spanks or something, so I can feel a little punished, and just - Lou, I’m-“ Harry babbled on, falling over his own words in a hurry to make Louis understand, since he took Louis’ silence for repulsion.

 

“Shh, baby, calm down“ Louis soothed Harry’s crazy babbling, taking his hands in his own. “That’s really hot, babe, I’d love to do that with you, I’d love to spank your pretty little arse a bit.“ Louis had to shake his head in fond disbelief. This boy was so perfect. If Louis had to have someone accidentally swapping their suitcase with his, he’d gladly choose Harry to do it every time.

 

Harry’s answer was a deep sigh of relief. “I thought it might be weird and too much to ask“ he admitted shyly, biting his lip.

 

“Not at all, love“ Louis made sure to tell Harry. Louis had gone so much further, but Harry didn’t need to know that. Louis had done kinkier and way more intense things than deliver a few slaps to someone’s bum, but the thought of doing it with Harry now made it seem like an utterly new thing to Louis, as if he was experiencing it all for the first time again with Harry.

 

“Do you want me to spank you, love? We can do that if you’d like to“ Louis told Harry, tucking one strand of Harry’s hair behind his ear when it struck him how close he actually was to giving in to the draw and start to fully make out with Harry. He couldn’t though, could he? This was just another hook-up, with the same person as the last few weeks, but still. It was nothing more.

 

Louis immediately caught the tiny hint of hesitation and doubt in Harry’s nod, which wasn’t as firm as Louis needed it to be to proceed. “What’s the matter, love? Tell me“ Louis encouraged Harry, not  moving away from Harry in the slightest.

 

“You’ll take care of me, yeah?“ Harry asked insecurely, his eyes widened and a little hopeful smile on his lips.

 

“Of course I will, love. Do you doubt that?“ Louis asked in earnest. He needed to know that Harry trusted him enough.

 

“No, _no_ , Lou, I just - I still needed to hear it“ Harry replied quietly. “I just need that reassurance.“

 

“You’ve got it, baby, I’ll look out for you, yeah? I promise“ Louis made sure to let Harry know, who gave him a firm nod as an answer. “Can you promise me something too, love? Use your colours if it gets too much, alright? Do you know your colours and can you do that for me, princess?“

 

Harry nodded firmly. “Yes, I will. Thanks, Lou.“

 

“No, thank _you_ , love. Let’s leave those clothes behind then, no?“ Louis asked. His fingers were touching the soft warm skin on Harry’s sides, before he slid them a bit lower to brush over the top of Harry’s trousers.

 

“Yes, please“ Harry breathed, leaning into Louis’ touch as far as he could. “Want you to take me out of my head a little, Daddy.“

 

“Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you, baby boy“ Louis said. It was impossible for him to keep a fond smile away from his face while he undressed Harry with fast fingers before he threw his own clothes onto the heap on the floor. Neither of them could be bothered right now with putting their clothes away properly or maybe even folding them.

 

“Thanks, Daddy“ Harry answered, his voice small and quiet. His breath hitched a tiny little bit when Louis tugged his underwear down only to find Harry’s cock already more than half-hard.

 

“Is my baby already getting hot and all nice and hard for Daddy, hm?“ Louis mused, delicately wrapping one hand around Harry’s dick. Harry inhaled sharply, while he nodded desperately.

 

“My baby has been a little bad though, is that right?“ Louis asked, tightening his grip uncomfortably for a second, immediately seeing Harry squirm a little in reaction to this.

 

“Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry“ Harry admitted, lowering his gaze so it no longer met Louis’.

 

“What did you do, baby?“ Louis asked softly, but not entirely without authority.

 

“I didn’t come here last week, I’m sorry, Daddy“ Harry mumbled, his eyes fixated on Louis’ feet instead of his face.

 

“Are you truly sorry for what you said, baby?“ Louis asked. “Look at me when you apologize.“

 

Harry raised his glance a little timidly, falling into his submissive role easily. “I’m sorry, Daddy“ Harry repeated in his quiet voice. His eyes were huge and pleading, his plump lips were moving around the words sinfully, which Louis couldn’t possibly tear his eyes away from.

 

“Do you think you deserve a spanking, baby?“ Louis made sure. He wanted to give Harry what he craved and wanted himself, but he would never want to take it too far with him.

 

“Yes. Yes, I do, Daddy“ Harry replied, his cheeks going pink with embarrassment, while his cock hardened further, betraying Harry’s weak attempts to at least remain cool for the time being.

 

“Lie over my lap, baby, so Daddy can see that pretty bum my naughty baby has“ Louis instructed Harry. He himself sat down on the bed, patting his thighs to encourage Harry to move.

 

Harry complied immediately without hesitation, giving himself over to Louis like that, so full of trust in Louis to take care of him. He settled on Louis’ lap, wriggling his bum around a little to get into a position that would be as comfortable as it was possible in this situation. His now fully hardened cock rubbed against Louis’ thighs, making Harry gasp with the sudden stimulation.

 

“Now stay still, baby, no wiggling around for Daddy, yeah?“ Louis said, pressing his palm down onto the middle of Harry’s back to keep him down. “Face in your arms, love“ he added, watching as Harry hid his face in his folded arms.

 

“Make any noise you like though and remember to use your colours if necessary, alright, baby?“ Louis reminded Harry. He took his hand away from Harry’s back to instead use it to knead Harry’s bum, warming it up to the slaps that were to follow soon.

 

“Yes“ Harry agreed, his words slightly muffled due to his face resting on his hands.

 

Louis took his time, kneading, rubbing and smoothing over the soft skin on Harry’s bum. He didn’t only do this to warm up Harry’s skin and make it ready for the spanks, but also to tease Harry and build up his anticipation. When he unexpectedly pulled Harry’s arse cheeks apart to stroke one dry thumb over his tight little hole, Harry couldn’t help but whimper needily and push his arse back into Louis’ touch, who immediately pulled away.

 

“I thought you’d be a good boy, Harry“ he got reprimanded by Louis, a light slap to his arse cheek following, which let Harry gasp loudly, since it was so unexpected.

 

“I will, I’ll be good, Daddy, sorry“ Harry mumbled, forcing himself to stay still and keep from fidgeting from the rush he had gotten because of the little slap.

 

“Okay, baby, it was just a warning, you’ve been doing well for Daddy so far“ Louis replied, kneading Harry’s arse some more. Harry couldn’t keep quiet anymore now, simply because he craved _more_ after getting this little taste.

 

“Ready, baby? We’re doing 15, does that sound fair?“ Louis asked when Harry’s noises were getting too desperate.

 

“Yes, please. Deserve it, Daddy“ Harry babbled, catching himself shortly before pushing into Louis’ hands again. Not only did he want Louis to finally go on, but he also frantically needed Louis to touch his cock that was rubbing against Louis’ thigh with every move.

 

“You do, baby. Can you count your 15 spanks for Daddy?“ Louis asked Harry. He didn’t want Harry to go under and slip into subspace, which Louis had already noticed could happen relatively fast when Harry lost himself in Louis’ touches. He needed something to anchor Harry in the current situation. They still had to talk about subspace thoroughly before Louis could even let Harry get close to it.

 

“Yes, yeah, I can“ Harry agreed quietly.

 

A few seconds of complete silence followed, before Louis seemingly out of nowhere landed his first slap on Harry’s right arse cheek. It made Harry jump with surprise, even though the first slap of course had been a fairly light one to leave room for more and to get Harry used to the feeling first.

 

“One“ Harry croaked, making Louis wait for the number a few more seconds than necessary. Louis smoothed over the skin a little, before he hit Harry’s other cheek, in consequence hearing Harry choke out a “two“.

 

Louis then delivered multiple hits to the same cheek, gradually making them harder a little more at a time. He spread the slaps all over Harry’s one cheek, but at the same time made sure to place most on Harry’s tender sit-spots.

 

When Louis after a row of slaps to the same cheek, which had already turned a beautiful light red colour quickly, surprisingly landed the next spank on Harry’s left cheek instead, Harry cried out loudly. His right cheek was already burning hotly and Louis suddenly tending to his left cheek and pressing his hand’s imprint to it took him by surprise.

 

“Eight, Daddy, please“ Harry whimpered, and Louis was pretty sure that he was close to tears already with how husky and broken his voice sounded. He had been taking it rather easy with Harry, but Harry just was incredibly sensitive and responsive, and on top of that not used to spankings at all.

 

“What’s your colour, baby?“ Louis asked Harry, carefully touching Harry’s skin on his bum, which was a little hot to the touch.

 

“Green, Daddy, please“ Harry murmured, not lifting his head from his arms. “Can take more, want it.“

 

“Very good, baby, remember to use your colours if you need them“ Louis said, before he kissed the middle of Harry’s back and then petted his messy curls for a moment, carding his fingers through them.

 

Harry mumbled a half-coherent agreement, enjoying the affection Louis was showing him before the ninth slap jolted his body on Louis’ lap a little. “Nine“ Harry said quietly. The pleasure-pain he was quickly getting familiar with was already coursing through his body and seemingly setting it on fire.

 

When they got to number thirteen, Harry started crying properly, sobbing the number so that it was hardly understandable.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby“ Louis praised Harry and reassuringly ran his soft hands all across Harry’s back.

 

“Please, Daddy, y-yellow, just n-need to - need to breathe“ Harry sobbed, immediately putting Louis on high alert. Climbing over Harry’s body, he gently cradled Harry’s face in his hands, lifting it up, his glance immediately catching on the tears in Harry’s eyes.

 

“I - I love it, Louis, need a second… breathe, don’t want to come… be good, just  - second“ he mumbled, a tear running down his face before Louis could wipe it away.

 

“You’re fine, baby, you can come if you want to, you’re my best boy“ Louis praised him, not taking his hands away from Harry’s face that he was holding. “You like the spanks, yeah?“ he made sure that Harry was only crying because he was oversensitive and it felt a little too good.

 

“Yeah, do, love it, just felt too overwhelming for a second“ Harry said. Louis was glad to notice his breathing had evened out again quickly.

 

“I’m really proud that you told me, love, even if it was just for a second. It’s so amazing that you let me know, I’m really proud of you for that“ Louis praised Harry some more.

 

When Harry sighed softly and contently in reaction to Louis’ praising words, Louis didn’t even notice himself leaning forward. He just came to fully realize what he was doing, when he was already pressing a soft sweet kiss to Harry’s forehead.

 

Louis blamed it on Harry and the state Harry was currently in. It was nothing more than Harry’s current vulnerability, which was making Louis so overprotective that he had kissed Harry without really actually _wanting_ and _meaning_ to, he tried to convince himself. He did want it though. Louis wanted it enough to scare himself with how strong his affection for this particular boy was.

 

“Can we go on now, Lou? Want the last two, ’m green again“ Harry asked shyly, leaning forward when Louis made to pull away again. He nuzzled his flushed face in the crook of Louis’ neck a little embarrassed with himself.

 

“Sure, we can, baby“ Louis agreed, but didn’t take action right away. He instead let Harry breathe hotly into his neck some more, while Louis gently threaded his fingers in Harry’s long curls and didn’t stop whispering loving and praising words.

 

“Please“ Harry whispered after a while of not changing their position.

 

“Shh, baby, okay“ Louis said softly before they both assumed their previous position with Harry over Louis’ lap, presenting his bum that was now already coloured light red.

 

“Two more, right?“ Louis asked and received a quiet “ _yes_ “ from Harry, only seconds before Louis crashed his hand down on Harry’s left arse cheek.

 

Louis loved it when spankings left his own hand tingling and stinging a tiny bit, although it had to be nothing compared to what probably was going on in Harry’s mind and body right now. Louis rubbed his hands together, waiting a little to give Harry his final slap.

 

Harry got impatient quickly when Louis for his liking took way too long to simply admire his red bum. “Please, Lou, Daddy, please“ Harry begged desperately.

 

Louis’ reply wasn’t verbal, but the final hit Harry had been waiting for so desperately. It pulled nothing but a weak whimper out of the responsive boy, as if it was all Harry still had to give left inside himself.

 

Within seconds, Louis was in front of Harry again and helped him sit up slowly so they were sitting close together and facing each other. Louis immediately started peppering Harry’s forehead and hair with little kisses and running his fingers over his shoulders. “So very good, baby“ Louis told Harry in between kisses. “How’s your bum, love?“

 

“Just a little sore, it’s good“ Harry said, squirming around a little to feel the cold sheets rubbing against his red skin, which made him suck in a breath. “Really good“ he whispered, leaning forward to rest his chin on Louis’ shoulder to hide his face in Louis’ neck.

 

“What do you want now, love, what do you need?“ Louis asked Harry, holding the other man close with one hand on his back. His fingers of the other hand were playing with the the tips of Harry’s curls, wrapping them around his fingers.

 

“Want you to get me off, wanna come, please, Lou“ Harry whined, trying to inch even closer to Louis.

 

“That’s good, baby, shh, I’ve got you“ Louis soothed Harry, who seemed crazy with need all of a sudden again. “Can you lie back for me, baby? You’ve been so very good, I just want you to take and enjoy it, alright?“

 

Harry nodded frantically, his grabby hands extended towards Louis greedily, which made Louis laugh.

 

When he had Harry lying down beneath him and expectantly looking up at him, Louis straddled Harry’s thighs and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube that was always kept there.

 

“Please, Daddy“ Harry whined impatiently, extending his hands only to have them pushed down onto the mattress.

 

“I’m here, baby, you’re perfect“ Louis told Harry, stroking over the back of Harry’s hand after pressing them down.

 

As soon as Louis touched Harry’s cock to smear a bit of lube onto it, Harry whimpered, begging Louis to proceed faster. His cock seemed to be painfully hard already and blurted out a drop of pre-come when Louis tightened his grip, squeezing a little harder.

 

“Please“ Harry repeated quietly and wiggled around a little, but kept his hands firmly pressed to the mattress.

 

Louis didn’t tease him much longer before he wrapped one hand around his own cock as well as Harry’s. A sigh left Harry’s lips because of the much-needed friction sliding their cocks together finally brought him.

 

“Do you feel how hard you made your Daddy, baby?“ Louis groaned, thumbing over both of their heads at the upward stroke. It was impossible for Louis to understand what Harry was doing to him, making him so hard and flustered in close to no time.

 

“Yeah, yeah“ Harry mumbled, falling absolutely pliant while Louis was touching him, letting Louis do to him as he pleased.

 

Louis kept up the tight strokes, speeding them up gradually. He also fumbled Harry’s balls, rolling them around a little because he wanted to make sure Harry would come together with him and Louis knew that he himself was getting close. Just looking at Harry had him feeling all sorts of things.

 

“Wanna come Daddy, need to, can I?“ Harry begged, a moan following his words when Louis rubbed his thumb roughly over the mess of lube and pre-come on Harry’s cock’s tip.

 

“Do it, baby“ was all he said, but it was enough encouragement for Harry to let go and come with a groan, his come soon mixing with Louis’, who couldn’t possibly contain himself anymore either when he saw Harry shaking and shuddering through his orgasm.

 

When Louis came a little later than Harry, Harry was already whining and keening constantly with oversensitivity. On top of that, he was fidgeting restlessly since Louis was still stroking both cocks, making it a pleasurable sensation clearly tinted with a little pain for Harry.

 

“That was so great, baby, you were so great“ Louis praised Harry, bending down to wipe away some curls, which were matted to Harry’s forehead with sweat. “We’ll stick to a quick clean-up, won’t we, love?“ Louis asked, the side of his eyes crinkling up with affection.

 

Harry smiled back sleepily and nodded at him. His eyes were hooded and his smile slightly dopey, half blissed out and half sleepy.

 

“Can you turn over for me, love? Just roll onto your front for me?“ Louis asked after he had sporadically wiped the come off their bellies and hands. “I’m gonna put some lotion on your bum to soothe the burn, alright? Is that fine, baby?“

 

Harry let himself be turned over willingly, enjoying Louis’ soft warm hands touching him lovingly. He felt warm and fuzzy and so very welcome and loved all over.

 

“We don’t want you to be all sore tomorrow, do we?“ Louis kept on talking while he squeezed lotion onto his fingers. “This’ll be cold for a moment, baby, but it’s gonna be good for your skin, yeah? It’ll make you feel all good. Got such sensitive skin, haven’t you, baby?“

 

Harry only nodded and hummed a reply, he couldn’t find the energy to speak much anymore and Louis understood him anyway, so it wasn’t necessary right now.

 

Although he expected Louis’ cold fingers on his bum, it still drew a discontent noise out of Harry and made him wiggle around a little, trying to inch away from the sensation for a second.

 

“Shh, baby, it’s already starting to feel better, isn’t it?“ Louis asked, gentle fingers spreading the lotion around all over the slightly irritated skin.

 

“Yeah“ Harry breathed, fully relaxing into the touch again. “I’m so sleepy, come sleep, Lou“ he mumbled, his hands rubbing over his tired eyes.

 

“Of course, love“ Louis agreed, switching off the soft lights that had been burning. He made himself comfortable next to Harry, who immediately curled up into Louis’ chest, making himself small to fit his whole body to Louis’ as close as possible. Harry’s hand found Louis’ almost automatically and grasped it firmly, signaling that he wasn’t willing to let go anytime soon.

 

Harry normally fell asleep within seconds when he was clinging to Louis. He felt protected and safe in a way he hadn’t known before, and on top of that he was always exhausted and tired. Therefore it took Louis by surprise when Harry whispered “I love you, Lou“ after a few minutes of silence. His words had been so very quiet that only a moment later Louis wasn’t sure anymore whether he had been dreaming or imagining it all. On the other hand, if Harry really had said those crucial words, he probably wouldn’t even know anymore next morning, Louis thought. He was so lost in his sleepiness and his post-orgasmic haze that he most probably didn’t know what he was saying and couldn’t properly think his words through.

 

But didn’t this mean that they were even more true, if Harry was so completely unguarded and vulnerable right now?

 

“Sleep now, baby“ Louis whispered back, tightening his arms around the other man who he couldn’t seem to be without lately, who was all his thoughts seemed to evolve around. It scared Louis.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

_Lunch together? What about 1 p.m., like last time? x._

Louis stared down onto his phone screen a bit too long, considering and thinking everything over twice. He wanted to see Harry, of course he wanted to, more than anything really, and exactly that was the problem. The thought of having fallen for Harry, who was possibly even returning those feelings was what was bothering him.

 

When Louis finally found the courage to reply, it was well past one p.m. and lunch time in general.

 

_Sorry, lost my phone somewhere and only now found it again. Next time maybe. x_

 

As soon as Louis had sent the text, even more worries hit him. He hadn’t meant to sound so cold and careless at all, and he didn’t want to put Harry off or scare him away. This was actually what he wanted least, but he still found himself doing it anyway.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

_Coffee (and tea for you) this afternoon? Miss you, Lou!! xx._

Louis let out a sigh, when he two days later noticed that Harry wasn’t letting up, not even close to it. It was a sigh of confusion and insecurity, but also one of relief. Harry didn’t seem about to disappear from Louis’ life anytime soon, which relieved Louis, but it at the same time put pressure on Louis again. Pressure to finally face his feelings properly and find a way out of his denial.

 

Although he desperately longed to meet Harry and hear his light, pretty laugh and listen to him talk about the things he loved, he still found himself making up a lie and refusing.

 

_I can’t today, sorry babe. Paperwork is piling up… x_

Louis wasn’t one to be _in love._ When had he been in love last time? He only knew about better hook-ups and worse, some people he’d meet more times and some that were a one-off thing, but it wasn’t like that with Harry at all. Harry gave him disgustingly sticky-sweet desires of adopting ten puppies at once together with him, of being there for him to treat him well and massage his tired shoulders when Harry came home in the evening. He craved to wake up next to Harry every day, not just after a night of fucking the younger man senseless. He wanted to have sweet sleepy Harry fall asleep in his arms every single night and wake up again with him snuggled up close. He wanted all of this, all of Harry.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

When Saturday came around, Louis had turned down Harry’s offers even more times. He didn’t know what was the matter with himself, why he did this to Harry, and it made himself feel even worse about himself. They had never spoken about Saturday night, hadn’t agreed to meeting nor said they wouldn’t, which was why Harry found himself pondering over whether he should take the chance and see if Louis was there, or if he should stay away and save himself the disappointment, since Louis didn’t seem very interested anymore in meeting him.

 

He finally decided to go anyway, as he came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be able to rest without knowing whether Louis was there or not. He at least had to try.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

Louis found himself thinking about much the same problem. He was afraid he had already pushed Harry away too much as it was, but he wanted to be there in case Harry would be, too. He wanted to clear it all up with Harry, wanted to apologize, wanted to maybe even kiss the other man if he would be allowed to. Most of all though he just wanted to see those gangly limbs, pretty lips and the gorgeous bright smile that Harry always gave him. He missed the contact with Harry that he had gotten so used to and felt embarrassed and stupid for blocking off Harry’s attempts to meet him in the first place.

 

He finally decided to go anyway, as he came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be able to rest without knowing whether Harry was there or not. He at least had to try.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

When Louis arrived at the club at his usual time, he decided not to go inside immediately, but to take a short walk down the street to compose himself a little. Returning to his starting point, he saw a figure heading towards the club’s entrance. Louis immediately recognized the person as Harry; there couldn’t be anyone else with the same long, gangly legs, hair in a bun and coat pulled tight around his body.

 

Louis broke into a run to catch Harry before he entered the club. He needed to talk to Harry in peace, not with the pounding music as a background noise.

 

“Harry, Harry“ he shouted, waving his hand to catch Harry’s attention, who turned around on the spot at hearing Louis’ calls.

 

“I thought you might not come“ Harry said when Louis had reached him. There wasn’t any anger neither in his voice nor his eyes, but Louis thought that what he detected was mainly confusion and maybe even relief.

 

“I thought _you_ might not come“ Louis replied, lowering his glance for a moment.

 

“I actually thought about not coming“ Harry admitted, grabbing Louis’ hands with his own.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t want you to feel rejected in any way, I’m sorry. I’m just-“ Louis tried to explain.

 

“It’s okay, I just wanna know _why_ “ Harry replied. “You’re forgiven, but I thought we were headed in the right direction that way, but now you…“

 

“It’s totally my fault, I fucked this up“ Louis interrupted Harry, squeezing Harry’s hands that were still clasping his own. “It scared me how I - I fell in love with you, you see? That’s the problem. Saturday nights and friendly platonic meetings with a bit of flirting and teasing just aren’t enough I thought and that scared me. I’m sorry that I projected it upon you the way I did.“

 

Harry simply stared at Louis for a moment. “I don’t see that as a problem“ Harry finally said, a smile slowly spreading on his face. “Do you think I would’ve been so keen on meeting you constantly if I didn’t like you? Do you think I would’ve come back weekend after weekend to let you wreck me if I didn’t fully trust you? Do you think I would’ve curled up in your arms afterwards if I weren’t in love with you? I’ve never been subtle at hiding my feelings, I thought you had caught on for long already.“

 

“So, does that mean…“ Louis said slowly, trying to process the information. “… you love me? Too?“

 

“Yeah“ Harry agreed, the smile on his lips incredibly wide and bright. “I thought you knew, but only wanted one-night-stands…“

 

“I _did_ “ Louis corrected. “But that was before you“ he added lightly, pulling Harry closer carefully, who leant forward on his own accord as well, obviously waiting for what he thought was to come.

 

“Now I love you“ Louis said quietly, before he pressed his lips to Harry’s, which were about the only part of Harry’s face that Louis had avoided kissing so far. Until now, before they had come clear with each other, it had felt too intimate for Louis. He didn’t want to take this from Harry, force this obvious sign of love onto him if he didn’t want it.

 

Harry eagerly kissed back, his soft lips moving against Louis’ a bit rougher ones. Their hands were still joined, holding onto the other’s tightly.

 

“I love you so much too“ Harry told Louis when they had to pull apart, only to press their lips together again a moment later. Now that they knew that they could, they couldn’t get enough of it anymore.

 

They stayed like that for a while, kissing outside the club on the sidewalk, so entirely lost in each other that they didn’t even care. Whenever one of them pulled away, the other would chase their lips with their own, pressing them together again as soon as possible. When they both finally had enough, both of them were breathing rather heavily, pupils dilated, lips red and swollen and so very warm from the other’s touch. They both felt so good that it was comparable to being drunk on love.

 

“Come home with me, Lou“ Harry said, coming closer again to mouth on Louis’ neck with his lips that felt so utterly and thoroughly _kissed_ that Harry couldn’t help but run his tongue over it multiple times to taste Louis and feel how swollen his lips really were.

 

“Sure, baby, never gonna leave again“ Louis whispered into Harry’s hair, which he was burying his face in. “I’ll be there for you, I love you.“

 

They couldn’t help but kiss again before they finally managed to call themselves a taxi to get them to Harry’s place. “We’re like teenagers in love, snogging on the sidewalk like that“ Louis commented with a laugh.

 

“I don’t mind that“ Harry replied, grinning. “Love what you do“ he added when Louis this time attacked Harry’s throat and neck with his mouth, pressing kisses everywhere and sucking a lovebite into his milky skin. Harry threw his head back to give Louis better access, mewling quietly when Louis pulled his mouth away from the fresh lovebite he had created, to kiss and lick over the red spot.

 

As if they were magnetically drawn to the other, they couldn’t keep their hands and mouths off each other while they waited for their taxi, whispering sweet, loving words between every kiss.

 

“Want you with me all the time, Lou“ Harry whispered.

 

“Me too, baby, I’m not going anywhere“ Louis said when they could already see the taxi pulling over. Louis took Harry’s hand, linking them together when they climbed inside, both so very giddy and in love, giggling and kissing like teenagers.

 

“Stay overnight, Lou, please“ Harry whispered into Louis’ mouth as they stumbled around Harry’s flat, moving slowly to take breaks to kiss, desperate to touch as if they were starved off love and kisses.

 

“Sure, love, sure“ Louis replied immediately, letting himself be maneuvered and guided to the bed by Harry, since he didn’t know Harry’s flat yet. When they both fell down on the bed, they were laughing and giggling so much that Harry’s dimples were starting to hurt. Louis landed on top of Harry and took Harry’s face in his hands to kiss not only Harry’s lips, but also his dimpled cheeks, his nose, his forehead, whichever part of Harry he could reach.

 

They ignored for the time being how in their current position their crotches were rubbing together, letting the other know that they were both equally hard. Harry breathed a gasp into Louis’ mouth when Louis after a while rocked into Harry lightly, making Harry’s fingers grip Louis’ shoulders harder.

 

“Can we not, like… not play today, Lou? I just want you to make love to me, if that’s alright“ Harry said shyly, keeping his voice quiet. His insecurity as well as his desire were obvious to Louis, both so clear in front of him.

 

“I’d love to, baby. We’re gonna take it all slow and sweet, is that what you want? You know I could never say no to you“ Louis told Harry. He felt as if in this moment he could burst with how much love and affection he felt for this particular man.

 

“Yeah, please, Louis, love it, love _you_ “ Harry said, closing his eyes and letting his head sink back when Louis kissed the lovebite he had left on Harry’s throat.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby, have I ever told you?“ Louis said, his eyes raking all over Harry’s body as he slowly slid Harry’s shirt over his head. “You’re so stunning, so gorgeous“ he repeated when he could run his fingers over Harry’s bare chest, taking his time to appreciate all of Harry.

 

“I love you so much, Lou, you make me feel so pretty and loved“ Harry said gratefully, extending his hands to touch the rough stubble on Louis’ chin. “So beautiful too“ Harry whispered in awe, when Louis took off his own shirt, leaving both of them just clad in trousers, chests already bare.

 

Harry opened his trousers’ buttons himself, lifting his hips up so Louis could pull his jeans and underwear down. They kissed some more when they were naked, hot skin sliding against equally heated skin, rubbing their bodies together as much as possible.

 

“How do you want it, love? What do you want?“ Louis asked when they broke apart. “You know I’d bottom for you, too, love, yeah? I normally don’t have the necessary trust in people, but I’d definitely do it with you, I trust you so much.“

 

“No, I’d rather, I mean… I do know and maybe sometime, but can you, Lou, can you fuck me tonight, please?“ Harry answered shyly, his cheeks reddening a little.

 

“Of course, baby, of course I will, I’d love to“ Louis made sure to let Harry know. “I’ll make it so sweet and slow for you, baby, best as I can“ he promised, placing one small peck on Harry’s tummy, right in the middle of his huge tattooed butterfly.

 

Harry giggled when Louis kissed his tummy, which only encouraged Louis to give him more kisses. He loved how Harry’s belly fluttered softly under Louis’ lips when Harry giggled.

 

“Where do you keep lube and condoms, baby?“ Louis asked when he lifted his face again and then went to retrieve everything they would need.

 

“Can I open you up with my fingers, baby? Is that fine?“ Louis asked, his fingers running through Harry’s hair to push a few strands back behind Harry’s ear. The bun Harry had arrived wearing at the club had soon dissolved during their heated kissing.

 

“Please, yeah“ Harry agreed. He let Louis push a pillow underneath his hips before Louis opened his own trousers to relieve the pressure on his cock. It was hardening further rapidly, just from seeing Harry like that, spread out so beautifully, eager for Louis to touch him everywhere.

 

Louis coated his fingers with lube, teasing them on Harry’s rim, whose breath hitched just from being touched on this sensitive spot. Louis circled his hole with slick fingers, going torturously slow.

 

“I love how well you take care of me“ Harry groaned, his eyes falling shut again to only concentrate on the pleasure.

 

Louis dipped one single finger inside a few times, but didn’t even let it go fully past the rim, getting Harry completely wet with lube everywhere. Harry gasped every time Louis repeated this and exhaled shakily when Louis pulled his finger back again.

 

“Don’t tease, Lou“ he whined, fidgeting a little. He was so hard already that he was feeling almost dizzy with it, and Louis was taking his sweet time with moving on.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you, Haz“ Louis soothed Harry, carefully sliding his one finger deeper, seeing how a pleasurable shudder went through Harry’s body at the intrusion.

 

“Thank you, Lou, thank you“ Harry mumbled. He felt lightheaded when Louis slowly dragged his finger in and out, sliding it over the skin where he knew Harry’s tight ring of muscle was. He swirled his finger in slow circles, gently coaxing Harry’s hole open. When he added a second and finally, after a slow and thorough scissoring and fingering, a third finger, Harry was already panting, basking in all the loving words Louis directed at him.

 

“It’s so pretty how you fall apart, baby, it’s so perfect“ Louis said admiringly.

 

Harry just nodded in reply. His forehead was a little shiny with sweat and a few curls had escaped from where Louis had tucked them behind Harry’s ear and were now matted to his forehead.

 

“Do you want to take my cock now, baby?“ Louis asked, his fingers making a little squelching sound when Louis pulled them out of Harry’s wet, slick hole.

 

“Please, yes“ Harry said. “Love your cock, ’s just right.“

 

Louis smiled back at Harry, whose eyes were slightly glazed over with how turned on he was. “ _You’re_ just right, baby“ Louis corrected Harry softly.

 

“Ready now, love?“ Louis asked once more when he had put a condom on his dick as well as some more lube.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready“ Harry whispered. Only a moment later, he already felt Louis’ cock’s tip prodding at his hole, the blunt head of it teasing his rim for a minute before Louis pressed it inside a few inches. “So good, Lou“ Harry breathed, enjoying feeling so filled up, although he hadn’t taken all of Louis’ dick yet.

 

Louis took one of Harry’s hands in his, involuntarily jostling his cock inside Harry a little as he bent over further to reach for Harry’s hand. A small broken cry was pulled from Harry, which told Louis that he without meaning to had let his cock graze Harry’s prostate.

 

“Again, Lou, please“ Harry begged, his fingers tightening on Louis’ hand they were holding. He whined quietly when Louis pulled out a little to slowly push in again, aiming for the same spot again, which he managed to hit perfectly again.

 

After that, Louis built up a slow and easy rhythm, made up of pushing in and drawing out, all consisting of very slow but deep strokes. They very soon had Harry panting, holding on to Louis’ hand as if for dear life.

 

“So pretty, baby, I love you, I love you so much“ Louis said once again. He couldn’t get enough of feeling those words in his mouth, nor could he ever get enough of the sweet little smile he got in response from Harry every time.

 

Louis kissed Harry’s hand, which was still intwined with Louis’. Harry had a hoarse „ _ahh_ “ taken from him, produced by Louis’ heavy, thick cock resting balls-deep in Harry as he got kissed on the hand. It just was so much that Louis was giving him, and Harry loved it so much that he didn’t think he could ever put his current feelings into words. All he could do was gasp, whine and mumble incoherently.

 

Louis had a bit of a hard time keeping his thrusts slow and deep, instead of speeding them up when he felt his orgasm approaching. He was sure that Harry had to be close as well, judging by how his pretty little noises had changed.

 

“Are you gonna come, princess?“ Louis panted, tired with the exhaustion of keeping his thrusts slow. He knew that it would be worth it in the end though. “I’m close, what about you?“

 

“Too, me too“ Harry rasped, his voice croaky. “Gonna come soon, Lou, feels so good.“

 

“I wish you could see yourself like that, baby, you’re so beautiful“ Louis praised Harry, who gave a nod as an answer, a whimper leaving his parted lips when Louis hit his prostate again.

 

“I’m… Lou, I’m coming“ Harry cried out, only seconds before his cock on Louis’ next thrust started spurting come. Harry’s breathing got ragged, his mind went blank with pleasure for a moment, his thoughts slow and hazy.

 

Louis came almost at the same time. Just seeing Harry making a mess on his belly, writhing while he came, and most of all moaning Louis’ name while he did, was enough to set him off and make him lose control. Louis’ hips stilled inside Harry when he came with a loud groan, his come filling the condom.

 

As always, Harry was absolutely no use for cleaning up afterwards. All he was capable of was lying on the bed, trying to catch his breath again while he fell completely boneless and pliant within seconds after having come. More than ever before, Louis bathed Harry in his praise and love, kissing the insides of Harry’s thighs when he gently wiped Harry clean. Before now, he hadn’t even been aware of how much he enjoyed having someone he could spoil rotten, someone he could shower with praise and affection without having to feel bad because he would leave them again the next morning. He wouldn’t leave Harry.

 

“Cuddles, Lou“ Harry demanded sleepily, his grabby hands getting Louis just like every time before. He really needed to find a way to become immune to this boy’s charm, otherwise Louis wasn’t sure whether he would survive, considering how adorable Harry was. “Cuddle and sleep“ Harry said again. “Long past bed-time, Lou.“

 

“Course it is, baby, time for cuddles and sleep“ Louis agreed fondly, wrapping his arms around Harry, who made a row of contented sounds when he could finally snuggle up with Louis.

 

“You get all octopus-like when you’re tired, baby“ Louis remarked, his fond being so obvious he was sure Harry could hear it in his voice alone. “You’ve got your arms and legs everywhere at once.“

 

“Mhh, I’m your octopus though, right?“ Harry asked, his eyes closed firmly and his swollen lips moving more slowly than usual to form words.

 

“You totally are, baby, you’re my octopus and I love you. I’m not going to let you go“ Louis assured him.

 

“That’s good ’cause I’m not letting you let me go“ Harry slurred sleepily.

 

He didn’t notice Louis pressing one last soft kiss to his hair, because Harry was already sound asleep.

 


	3. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**   
_

 

 

_Can you pick up some milk on your way home? Please Haz? My tea’s without milk!!_

 

Harry shook his head, an audible sigh following. However, the fond smile spreading on his lips immediately betrayed his fake exasperation. He knew way too well how absolutely insufferable and moody Louis could get when there was no milk for his tea left.

 

_Sure. I’m already on my way home, Lou. xx_

Harry texted back while he was already on his way home. He looked up once to check how far his stop was still away, before he returned his attention to his phone.

 

Sometimes Harry found it hard to grasp that after all these years, he still loved the same man, who had been a “sex toy loving stranger“ to him once.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

“Fuck, Haz, you’re still as responsive as you were on day one“ Louis groaned, referring to the first day he had ever fucked Harry at his sex mansion.

 

“ _Ah_ , yeah“ Harry agreed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Still love what you do to me.“

 

“I thought you might“ Louis replied smugly, twisting Harry’s nipple between his thumb and index finger harshly.

 

“I don’t how I’ve, _ah_ , already survived this l-long when you’re doing such things to me all the time“ Harry groaned. His words got interrupted by his own small breathy moans that Louis forced out of him with every time he tugged and pulled on Harry’s hard nipples.

 

“Please, Louis, just - ngh“ Harry mumbled when Louis didn’t stop torturing his nipples. Harry’s cock was already rock hard and thick, although Louis’ hadn’t even gotten his hands on it yet.

 

“Please“ Harry repeated in a whisper, when Louis only looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised, waiting for that one word. “Please, Daddy.“

 

 

* * * 

 

 

_Look what I bought!! :P_

Attached to this message, Harry found a blurry picture that Louis had sent him. He tapped to load it completely. What he got to see was one of Louis’ small hands holding a giant package of dog food up to the camera.

 

It wasn’t just any dog food though, but as the label proclaimed, it was an original Dog Happiness product. It was one of the products that came from the company Harry worked for.

 

Harry smiled when he closed the picture again and started typing.

 

_You’re spoiling Freddie rotten, I swear! You’ll feed him so much that all he can do is roll around anymore. I don’t know if you should ever be trusted with children…. ;)_

 

Harry didn’t have to wait long for the answer.

_Well, babe, the adoption centre has already given their okay to trust me with our baby…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I love to see feedback through comments and kudos! :))


End file.
